I Will Survive
by theprettylittlekendricker
Summary: Beca got married right out of high school. She married Jack. When Jack turns abusive college offers an escape. There she meets Jesse Swanson who doesn't fail to charm her. Find out what happens in this story full of plot twists and love. Rated M for abuse and mention of sex. Beca POV. Jeca. Previously called Not What I Wanted. Title from the song by Gloria Gaynor.
1. Escape

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story that is inspired kind of by a dream I had. The first couple of chapters are short, but I promise they get longer. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jack and I, I guess you could say, we were high school sweethearts. I thought I loved him, but when we got married right out of high school I saw his true colors. He expected me to be a perfect little housewife. He wanted dinner on the table when he got home and the house spotless all the time. I'm not that kind of person and he knew that. If these things weren't done Jack would get angry. I didn't even think about college, but when he started hitting me that's when I knew I needed an escape.

I asked Jack if I could go to the local college to take classes and he thought it was a good idea. I did too. He even said that he would let me get the full college experience since he was busy all day studying law under his dad. He even said he would let me live in the dorms, which I did not expect. I knew there was a catch. Why was he letting me go to college? I guess I should have asked these questions at the time and maybe I wouldn't be here now. Lying unconscious on the floor.


	2. Nerd

Hola mi amigos! From here on out the chapters will be flashbacks! Until I say it picks up where the first chapter left off! I'll date the chapters so they make more sense. Enjoy!

* * *

August 15- first day of college

* * *

I can't believe I made my escape. I'm finally free of Jack for five days a week (or sometimes more if he has to work!)! As I walk around the cab that drove me here, a car pulls up beside me. The radio is playing "Carry on My Wayward Son" loudly and the boy in the backseat turns to me and sings, "Don't you cry no more. NO!" Then he starts doing air guitar.

When I turn back to the cab I realize that I had blocked out most of a greeter's speech. I grabbed all my suitcases and walked to my dorm. I wore a dorky smile thinking about that boy in the backseat. I mentally reprimanded myself. "Beca. You're married. You can't think about other men." But who was I kidding. I couldn't live like this. I was making up lies so I wouldn't have to have sex with Jack. First I told him I had a yeast infection. Then I told him I was on my period (that wasn't a lie, but still). I was running out of excuses. It had to happen again at some point. But I don't want Jack. He is repulsive.

All this thinking carried me straight to my dorm. Jack had paid extra to get me a private dorm so he could visit on the weekends or whatever. I dropped my stuff and headed out to the quad where they were holding an activities fair. As soon as I got there I signed up for an internship with the campus radio station. I noticed only one other person had signed up. "Jesse Swanson," the paper read.


	3. Flirt

September 3- first day at the radio station

* * *

As I walked in a worker directed me to the back of the station. I walked up to the window and stood there for a split second before the door opened. Out walked a tall, tan, blonde man. "Have you been standing there long?" he asked me in a British accent.

"Ummmmmm No," I said nervously.

"I'm Luke. You must be Becky the intern?" he said. It was meant to be a sentence but the way he said it sounded like a question.

"Actually it's," but before I could finish a new person spoke.

"Hey man I'm Jesse," he said while he outstretched his hand to Luke's.

"I'm Luke. You're late," Luke replied. I'm really starting to think Luke is a douche. He gave us instructions and told us no sex on the desk before returning to the booth. He treated the booth like a cave. After Luke left, Jesse and I argued over whether we knew each other and while he talked I just was thinking. Thinking about breaking Luke's only rule right now. I snapped out of my fantasy when he broke the silence I didn't even know had been there.

"So are you one of those girls who are all dark and mysterious, but then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that she was beautiful all along?" he asked me.

"I don't wear glasses," I responded.

"Then you're half way there," he replied. Oh. My. Gosh. Was that his attempt at flirting with me? Does he not see my wedding ring? I glanced down at my hand at the thought of my ring. It wasn't there! I remember now that I took it off before I went to bed, and I didn't put it on this morning. He doesn't know. Maybe he can help me. Help me divorce Jack. Because what better reason for divorce than infidelity?

* * *

A/N: I pinky pinky promise that the chapters will get longer. Currently Chapter 7 is the longest one at 5 notebook pages, but now I will start writing strictly on my computer and hopefully they will get longer because believe it or not this chapter was 2 and a half notebook pages. I write pretty big. Drop me a review and you'll get a teaser.


	4. Confrontations

September 6

* * *

I woke up this morning and realized that Jack was coming today. He finally had a weekend off to come stay with me. I dug the wedding ring out of its resting place deep inside the drawer of my night stand. I set it on top of the small table and walked to go take a shower. As I walked I sang "Titanium". Just as I started the showering, the shower curtain opened and a red-head walked in.

"You can sing!" she exclaimed. "You have to audition for the Bellas! she carried on.

"I can't concentrate on anything you say until you cover up your junk," I replied back. At this point I was very uncomfortable.

"I'm not leaving until you sing," she stated.

"Fine." I gave up and started singing "Titanium" again. Somewhere in there the red-head joined me. When I finished the bridge she left and I finished my shower. Maybe it was a good idea to join this group.

After I finished my shower, I walked back to my dorm and found Jack sitting on my bed holding the ring. He was turning the ring over and over again in his hand. When I closed the door loudly, he looked up from the ring.

"Does this mean you want a divorce!" he shouted angrily.

"No babe. I just went to take a shower and left it here," I replied my eyes filling up with tears.

"Sure. Whatever. I believe you," he said sarcastically.

"Babe I'm telling the truth," I had to force the term of endearment out of my mouth. That's when he slapped me in the face. Hard.

"I'm leaving. See you when you get your head on straight. Never lie to me again," he cradled my head in his hands. Not in a loving way. It hurt my neck. He dropped his hands from my face slamming the door leaving me in wake of tears.

A/N: Guess what guys I got to leave school early because i threw up! Im feeling better now that I took some anti nausea medicine.


	5. Comfort

September 13

* * *

I picked up an extra shift at the radio station today so I could get out of my dorm (and maybe also because I could get to see Jesse). When I arrived Jesse was already there stacking cds. I joined him in the task. As I put record after record on the shelves I couldn't help but let my mind wander to my fight with Jack. I tried as best as I could to cover up the mark he left when he slapped me. It was still there and hurt like hell.

I started crying at all the painful memories. Too bad I wasn't the smartest person in the world. I didn't wear waterproof make-up. As I silently cried Jesse kept his comments to himself. That was until the make-up streamed down my face revealing Jack's handprint on my cheek and jaw bone. That's when he spoke up. "Beca! What happened to your face?" he questioned like a small child.

"Ummmm nothing," I replied back wiping the tears from my face.

"No Beca. Something happened and you need to tell me," he demanded.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Just not here. How about you meet me at my dorm after work?" I questioned hoping he would say yes.

"Sure Beca. If that's whatyou want then I'll be there," he answered. He is so sweet and attentive. He is nothing like Jack.

"Thank you Jesse," I said.

"Why are you thanking me?" he shot back.

"Because you are the only person who cared enough to speak up," I said. After this, we finished the shift in silence. While we didn't speak my mind wandered. From topics ranging to Jesse coming to my dorm (squee!) to how to tell him about Jack without giving away that I'm married.

* * *

Later that day

* * *

I sat on my bed thinking until a knock interrupted my thoughts. I opened the door and motioned for Jesse to come in. As he walked in he automatically kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on my bed. "You have a habit of making yourself at home. Did you know that?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Now come and sit," he instructed patting the spot on the bed next to him. "Now tell me everything babe," he said after I sat next to him. Babe? Did he just call me babe?! "Beca?" he asked confused.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. So yesterday, my fiance, well I guess my ex-fiance now, came and visited me. He is away studying law under his dad and hasn't had time to visit me until yesterday. He let himself into my dorm while I was in the shower. He found my engagement ring sitting on my bed stand. Obviously, I left it there so I could take a shower, but he overreacted. When I walked in the room he was staring at the ring. He shouted at me and I defended myself. He didn't believe me and," I stopped unable to continue because I was full on sobbing. Jesse didn't care that I never Finished my story. As soon as I stopped talking he hugged me tight trying to console me. It felt good to be in his arms. It felt like home.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up with my head on Jesse's chest. He was stroking my hair. I looked at the clock on my night stand. I had been asleep for two hours! I can't believe he stayed. I guess he saw I was awake.

"Good morning, or should I say afternoon, sleeping beauty," he whispered into my hair. God was he sexy. I just layed there for a few more minutes. He broke the blissful silence. "Becs. Why didn't you tell me you were engaged when I flirted with you?" he asked.

"Because Jesse. Yesterday wasn't the first time he you know," I trailed off. "I don't love him Jesse. I love you," I said in a low whisper.

"I love you too Becs," he said sweetly. I could tell by his voice he wasn't lying. I know what it sounds like when you fake something like that. It was in my voice anytime I said it to Jack. Jesse was serious and so was I.

We layed there in my bed. He was still stroking my matted curls. i decided this was the perfect time for me to try and kiss him. And so I did.

* * *

A/N: I mushed two chapters together here so the next one is super long. Like longer than this long. There is kind of a time jump from this and the next chapter. So who's excited about the Jeca?


	6. Love

October 5

* * *

Jesse and I have been "dating" for about three weeks now. We walk each other to class and walk each other to shifts at the station when they're not together. Jesse encouraged me to join the Bellas and I did. I had acquired a few new friends since I joined the Bellas. A tall Australian named Fat Amy (well she was tall to me) and Chloe (the red-head who burst in on me in the shower). We didn't hang out as much as we did text (I spent most of my time with Jesse). Aside from joining the Bellas life was the same old same old.

I walk into my dorm while I was on the phone with Chloe (Chloe thinks I'm dating Jesse. She knows nothing about Jack). "No Chloe, Luke is just a friend. If that. He is kind of a douche Chlo," I said sitting my book bag in my desk chair.

"Who's a douche?" asked a familiar voice from my bed. When I looked over I saw Jack.

"Hold on J. Just a second babe," I had to force the word out of my mouth. I turned backed to my phone. "Yeah Chloe. J's here so I got to go. Talk to you later?" I asked my new friend. When she replied I hung up the phone quickly then texted Jesse. My message read, "Rain check? Forgot I had plans with Chloe. Sorry." I then deleted all my texts and set my phone on the desk.

"So have you thought since our last meeting?" Jack asked me.

"Of course Jack. If I hadn't been thinking I would be dead now wouldn't I?" I quipped. Oh crap. I shouldn't have done that. Jesse would laugh, but Jack isn't Jesse. Jack looked pissed. He reached out and punched my square in the jaw. Instead of crying I just kissed him. I couldn't have him hating me. If I gave him affection then he would apologize. So I gave him what he wanted.

I slept with him to get him to leave. After it was over he apologized and left. It was about six when Jack finally left, so I called Jesse. When Jesse finally came I was crying into my pillow. He opened the door with the key I gave him.

"Hey Becs," he said as he closed the door. When he realized I was crying he was concerned. "Becs what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"He came back Jesse. He hit me and," I couldn't finish. I felt so bad. Like I had cheated on Jesse. Instead of telling him I pulled the collar of my shirt down to reveal the marks Jack left. I started crying harder.

"Oh Beca. It's okay baby. It's not your fault. He's a monster. I want to protect you from him. Please tell me how I can help you," he said.

"Kiss me," I replied. He just stared at me. "Jesse. If you want to help me, then kiss me," I demanded. Without a reply he leaned in and kissed me. Even though this wasn't our first kiss, this one felt different. It was caring, but it was also lustful. As the kiss progressed our tongues ended up fighting for dominance. I tried to lay us back, but Jesse broke the kiss.

"We really shouldn't," he said.

"Oh yes we should," I replied as I unbuttoned his shirt. The love we made that night made me forget all about Jack. As we snuggled into the early hours of the morning Jesse finally broke the hours of silence.

"Beca. There's something I need to tell you," he said.

"What is it babe?" I asked.

"Babe please don't be mad at me. I know Jack. I know you are married to him. He hired me to ¿Como se dice? tempt you. He wanted to test you and see if you would cheat. I feel so bad now. I had no clue that he was abusive or I would never have done it. Then, Beca, I fell in love with you. I would never want to hurt you and I hope you can forgive me," he confessed. I'm P-I-S-S-E-D off. How dare he let me fall in love with him.

"Jesse I uh. Jesse I want you to leave," I said choking on my tears.

"If that's what you want then your wish is my command," he replied also visibly upset. He gathered his clothes and put them on. As he walked out he turned to me and said, "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm going to try and make this right with you." As he walked out I let the tears pour down as I fall into my pillow in a wake of tears.

This isn't fair. This shouldn't be happening to me. I already had Jack now Jesse too? I'm pissed at the universe and pissed at myself. Why do I let myself fall so easily? I just keep getting hurt. I'm going to protect myself from ever getting hurt ever again. That was the moment I put my walls up. It wasn't going to be easy to blast through them, but I hope Jesse could figure it out. As much as I want to hate him I just can't.


	7. Regionals

Day of Regionals

* * *

I still haven't forgiven Jesse. It fucking pisses me off that he actually went along with Jack's plan. I tied the Bella's scarf around my neck, looked in the mirror, and walked out the door. I was dreading today because I would see Jesse. He was a member of the other a capella group on campus. The Barden Treblemakers. My heart raced at the thought of Jesse. Damn my feelings.

* * *

Earlier that Day... Nobody's POV

As Jesse approached the building, he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was nervous. He had decided to confront Jack for Beca. He wanted to prove his love for her. He was going to try to convince Jack to sign divorce papers. He checked in at the front desk.

"Hello. I'm Jesse Swanson. I have an appointment to see Jack Mitchell," Jesse told the lady at the check in.

"Go ahead Mr. Swanson. He has been expecting you. It's the first door on the left," she told him.

"Thank you," he replied. He walked slowly to the office and opened the door.

"Hello Jesse," Jack said.

"Hello Jack," Jesse replied.

"So you have something to tell me?" Jack asked slyly.

"Yeah Jack I do," Jesse said calmly, "I'm in love with your wife."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"I said I'm in love with your wife," Jesse repeated.

"Well this is just unacceptable. I hire you to test my wife's loyalty and you fall in love with her. I can not get you that job Mr. Swanson. Not when you want to take my Beca away from me," Jack said getting angry.

"She doesn't love you Jack. She told me about everything. All about your visits. About how you hit her. That's not love. She isn't your slave. She has dreams. Beca wants to go to Los Angeles and be a music producer. She's really good at what she does, but you won't let her. You think she is some kind of house wife when she isn't that person and she never will be. And I don't mind that. I love Beca for who she is, and I would never try and change her. I would much rather have Beca then some job that will never make me happy. Beca makes me happy," Jesse told Jack. "If you don't realize that you don't love her, you are only hurting yourself. You could be happy Jack. I'm sure someone wants to marry you, but that girl isn't Beca. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be," Jesse said before opening the office door and walking outside.

* * *

Competition... Beca's POV

The Bellas sang a mash-up of I saw the sign, eternal flame, and turn the beat around, so it wasn't a surprise when the trebles beat us. We did advance to semi-finals though. When I heard Jesse sing I had a MAJOR eargasm. Damn him for being super sexy and a terrific singer. After the results were announced I headed back to the bus. On my way there Jesse approached me.

"Listen Beca," he said.

"What do you want Jesse? I kind of have to leave soon. I'm going to get in trouble if they see me talking to you," I replied.

"Well I talked to Jack today. I told him how I felt about you and then left. He was pissed and angry, but now at least he know how I feel," Jesse said in a hushed tone.

"Damn it Jesse. First you fuck with my feelings, then you go and talk to my fucking husband. You have seen what he does to me when he's fucking pissed Jesse. If you really cared you wouldn't have done that,"I said storming off.

"Beca wait," he hollered after me.

"No Jesse I'm done. It can't be like this anymore. It won't fucking work. Even if Jack finds out, he's not going to divorce me. We will both end up getting hurt, so it's better if we don't even try. Bye Jesse," I said as I boarded the bus.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was going to be around 1200 words, but then my fucking internet decided to be an asshole and crash right before I was finished writing it. So maybe I can remember what I wrote and put it in next chapter.


	8. Test Results

**A/N: There's some shocking news and this one guys and it is pretty long. I felt generous today.**

I took my seat on the bus next to Fat Amy. I immediately felt dizzy. I laid my head on my lap. A few minutes passed and the dizziness went away, but I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. I ran to the bathroom at the back of the bus. My lunch made a reappearance in the small metal toilet. I walked back to my seat and slunk down.

"What was that all about flattbutt?" Amy asked me.

"To be honest I'm not quite sure. I've been super stressed lately," I replied.

"Sounds like you need to relieve some stress with loverboy in the bedroom. Even if you break the oath, Aubs will never know. She's to preoccupied pursuing her lover," Amy suggested.

"Okay one that whole loverboy relieving stress thing is gross. And two I already broke the oath," I said the last part really quietly.

"No way!" the Australian exclaimed. "When?"

"October 5th so about 10 weeks ago," I replied.

"You remembered the date? Really Beca?"she said stunned.

"Yeah of course. Just kidding I actually don't know how I remembered that," I replied honestly. "My head hurts, I'm dizzy, and tired. When are we going to be back at Barden?" I asked.

"Beca, are you sure loverboy didn't knock you up?"

* * *

The rest of the way home I didn't talk to Amy. I just sat there thinking. Holy shit. Did Jesse use protection? Wait. I also had sex with Jack the same day. Did he use protection? Holy shit I don't even know if I'm pregnant and I'm just jumping to conclusions. I might not even be pregnant. Who am I fucking kidding? I don't even remember the last time I got my period. As soon as the bus pulled up to Barden it was about midnight. I walked over to Chloe.

"Can I spend the night at your dorm? I don't want to go to mine. We need to talk about something," I whispered to her.

"Yeah sure. My room mate is out for the night so we can go there. What's wrong?"she asked.

"I'll tell you in your dorm," I said back.

* * *

In Chloe's dorm I explained everything to her. Jack. Jesse. Possibly being pregnant. She ran out to the 24 hour drug store to get me a test. She came back with about ten different ones.

"I got more than one test so it will be accurate," she said throwing the sack at me.

"Chlo, there has to be about ten different tests in here," I said motioning to the bag.

"You can never be to sure," she replied. "So what are you going to do if you are pregnant?" she asked.

"I really don't know Chlo. I don't even know who's kid it is," I replied.

"Who's kid do you want it to be?" she asked.

"Jack would make a shitty father. Probably beat the poor kid worse than me. I really hope Jesse is the father if I'm pregnant. I know he would make an awesome dad. He even told me one time that we were going to have kids because,"He's one of those a capella boys and I'm one of those a capella girls and it's inevitable". " I said quoting Jesse.

"Beca I say no matter what happens, pregnant or not, you try to forgive Jesse, because like it or not he can help you,"

"Chloe how do you always know what to say?" I asked her jokingly. I stood up, wiping the tears from my face, to give her a hug.

"Now go take those tests and find out if I have a niece or nephew on the way," she demanded.

"Yes ma'm,"I said. I picked up the sack and marched into her bathroom.

**(La di da di da she takes the tests and i'm not going to describe that because it's fucking gross)**

* * *

"So what did the tests say?" Chloe asked as soon I took a step out of the bathroom.

"Chloe. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch, and I kind of lost that on the bus," I replied.

"But Beca I want to know if I'm going to be an aca-aunt," Chloe pouted.

"Well you're not going to be an aca-aunt if you let your aca-niece or nephew and I starve now will you," I returned.

"Fine. I'll make you food, but then you have to tell me,"she pouted, obviously missing the aca-niece or nephew part.

"Chloe. I just told you," I said.

"Oh sorry. What? I wasn't paying attention,"she replied.

"I said you aren't going to be an aca-aunt if you let your aca-niece or nephew and I starve," I repeated.

"Holy shit Becs,"Chloe squealed. "How do you feel about it?"she questioned.

"I honestly don't know Chloe. I'm excited if the baby is Jesse's. If it's Jack's I'll just tell him it's Jesse's and have Jess put on the birth certificate," I replied.

"I don't think Jesse would go for that. I don't think Jack will be willing to supply DNA for the paternity test so I would talk to Jesse, since he already knew you slept with Jack that day as well. I think Jesse will love that kid even if it's not his. If you chose to leave Jack, Jesse would treat you to right and raise that kid like his own. He's a good person Beca. Jack probably had something over his head," Chloe returned.

"Your right Chloe," I replied, "Now make me some god damn food. I want a plate of fries with honey mustard on them with root beer to drink. I also want some pasta."

"Damn you have some weird fucking cravings. What? No pickles?" she asked.

"Yeah that sounds good," I replied while subconsciously resting my hand on my stomach. Chloe had a freaking ball when she saw.

"OMGEEEEEE! Beca you are such a cute pregnant lady. Let me take a picture of you with your hand on your bump," she squealed.

"No,"I replied going to grab a jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

I stood at Chloe's counter with a spoon in my mouth and hand on my "bump". Chloe took a fucking picture of me with both of my hands on my "bump", looking down at my still flat stomach with a fucking spoon of peanut butter sticking out of my mouth.

"You had your photo Chloe. I'm hungry. Make me some real food," I demanded.

"Fine, but I don't have anything you asked for...and I'm not going to the store again,"Chloe stated. I just flipped her off.

"Do you at least have apple juice?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"Yeah. What do you think I give Alissa (Chloe's niece) when she's over here?"she asked.

"Meth. I think you feed Alissa meth," I said sarcastically.

"There's the Beca I know and sometimes hate,"she replied. "Come on. Let's go find you some apple juice and whatever other stuff you find in my fridge. I might actually have pickles. I have some doughnuts and some left over chicken wings."

"I'll have all of that please," I replied.

"Oy vey! Pregnancy makes you so weird."

* * *

Chloe finally kicked me out at noon when she had class. She told me to talk to Jesse. She said that if I don't she will call and tell him. I decided it would be better coming from me, so I took the liberty to stop by his dorm. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"Jesse hollered from inside.

"Jess, it's me. We need to talk,"I said. He opened the door.

"Come in,"he said. He gestured for me to sit down, and so I did.

"Listen Jesse there is a lot we need to talk about," I started.

"I know. I know. I fucked up. I really love you, and as soon as I saw how Jack treated you I was done with him. He is gross. He doesn't deserve you,"he said.

"Jesse, I'm not here to talk about Jack. We need to talk about you and I _and the inevitable_,"I murmured the last part, but he was still able to decipher what I had said.

"The inevitable?" he questioned. "Becs are you pregnant?"

"Yes," I said with my head down. "It's okay. I understand if you want nothing to do with him or her. I'm married to Jack. Jesse I don't even know who the father is,"I admitted. Jess then walked over to me and cradled my chin in his hands.

"Beca it's alright. You can get a paternity test. I am more than willing to give my DNA to see if this is my baby or not,"he stated placing a hand on her stomach. "Even if it is not my baby, I will stand by you. I don't care if it's biological or not. If you are willing to divorce Jack, then I will make sure you and aca-baby are okay. I love you Becs," he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He then bent down to be eye level with my stomach. "I love you to aca-baby. You sweetheart will be just as pretty as your mommy,"he said before pressing a kiss to my stomach.

"What if it's a boy smart ass?"I asked.

"Well we don't know who the daddy is or I would say he's handsome like his daddy. Obviously the daddy in this case would be me because I'm so handsome," he said cockily.

"Oh really now. Who said your handsome?"

"I don't know, but you made love to me so I guess I'm not ugly,"he said shrugging.

"Ugh. Please don't use the words make love,"I told him rolling my eyes.

"Right. So when can we take a paternity test?"he asked.

"Well first I have to go to the doctor and find out how far along I am because I really don't know,"I said truthfully.

"Okay. When is your doctor's appointment?"

"Actually I should be leaving right now. My appointment is at one in the city,"I said standing up to leave.

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure. He might think it's a little awkward asking for a paternity test in front of you."

"I'm perfectly okay with that. As long as I'm with you,"he said lovingly pressing a kiss to the back of my hand that I didn't even realize had intertwined itself with his.

"Let's get moving shall we,"I said.

A/N: So this chapter is a little ooc for Beca. She finds out she's pregnant and her best option is Jesse. The next part I'm going to rush the time that it takes them to get the test results in. It usually takes a week, but I don't know what to write for that so let's just say they get done really quick like in an hour or two.


	9. Establishing Paternity

We arrived at the doctor's office right on time. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Beca Mitchell. I have an appointment with Dr. Moore,"I told the receptionist.

"Yes. Have a seat and a nurse will come get you when it's time for your appointment,"she replied.

"Okay. Thank you,"I said and then took a seat.

"Beca I'm nervous. What if this baby is Jack's? What are you going to do?"

"Well I told Chloe that I'd just put your name on the birth certificate, but she said you probably wouldn't go for that. So I guess I'll just ask Jack for a divorce and ask him to wave his parental rights, and then you could adopt him or her," I replied.

"I'll love you both no matter what happens." He then placed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you Becs." Just then the lady next to us (who I assume to be about 7 months pregnant) turned to us.

"Y'all make such a cute couple,"she said in a southern accent. "How long have y'all been together?" Right before I was about to answer Jesse answered for me.

"We've been together for about five years now. High school sweethearts,"he told the lady. Just then a nurse called us back.

"Beca Mitchell?"

"Come on Jess," I said while pulling on his hand.

We walked back through the office and the nurse left us in a room to wait for the doctor. We had a few minutes before he came in so Jesse and I discussed what happened.

"Why did you tell that lady that we are high school sweethearts?" I asked while playfully slapping him.

"A man can only dream," he replied, which earned him another slap. Just about then is when the doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell," she greeted. Jesse actually corrected her.

"Mr. Swanson,"He told her. "But you can call me Jesse." She seemed confused.

"Okay then. Let us run an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing. Now Mrs Mitchell."

I interrupted her. "Please call me Beca."

"Now Beca if I could just have you lift your shirt enough to expose your stomach." She grabbed a bottle that was sitting next to the ultrasound machine. "Now this will be a little cold," she explained. She squirted just a little bit of the gel on my stomach and used the wand to spread it around. All of the sudden we heard a sound that I knew was my baby's heart. Jesse immediately grabbed my hand in his. "It looks like the baby is healthy, and I would say you're around nine weeks pregnant," she told us.

"How far along does she have to be to take a paternity test?"Jesse asked before I could.

"We could do one now if you'd like. Mr. Swanson, I'll just need to draw a little blood from you and Mom can have an SNP microarray done. It isn't invasive and has no major risks for your baby,"she stated.

"That would be great. Thank you so much,"I told her. She collected the DNA that she needed and took it to the lab for processing. She told us we could wait here because it wouldn't take more than an hour. Thirty minutes later she entered the room.

"Well Mr. Swanson it looks like your going to be a dad,"she told us. I immediately launched myself into Jesse's arms. He peppered my face with butterfly kisses, and I think we made Dr. Moore just a little uncomfortable when we started kissing full on. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Thank you Dr. Moore,"Jesse said quickly while grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the front desk where we set up our next appointment. Jesse drove really quickly on the way back to campus. When we finally arrived at my dorm we sat on the bed and talked. "Becs I'm so excited!" Jesse exclaimed.

"I think I got that from the way you drove back here,"I replied. "What are we going to do about Jack?"I whispered.

"Well this is just my opinion. Tell him your pregnant with my baby and he'll want to divorce you."

"Jess it's not that simple. I'm afraid he's going to hurt me or the baby. I can't just think of myself anymore,"I told him.

"Well let's wait until you are in your second trimester to tell him. There is less chance for miscarriage and even if he does hurt you the baby and yourself are more likely to survive. I don't think you'll be showing very much considering that most women start to show around week 8 and your stomach is just flat and hard. Although your small so I don't know if that will be the case,"he told me.

"Damn Jesse when did you become an expert on babies?"I asked him.

"Well my sister got pregnant when she was in college, but she was married. She told me all about babies and made me watch these miracle of life videos with her. She is lucky I love her because that shit is gross."

"You know I've never met your family,"I said.

"They would love you Bec. How about we go and see them for Christmas?"he asked me.

"Jesse," I warned him.

"Oh right Jack. How about I go with you to ask him for a divorce,"he said.

"I don't know Jesse. I thought we were waiting."

"I don't know if I can wait Beca. I don't want to lie to my parents and I want you all to myself,"he admitted.

"I guess your right Jess. You are this baby's father. Not Jack."

"Can we go now?"he asked.

"No better time than the present I suppose."


	10. In-Laws

We arrived at Jack's office fifteen minutes later. I was scared. I was scared not for myself. I was scared for Jesse and my baby. I subconsciously put my hand over my stomach at the thought of my baby. I talked to the receptionist.

"Is Jack in?" I asked.

"Yes you can go ahead and go back Beca,"she said. I took Jesse's hand and pulled him with me. The receptionist stopped us. "Only Beca."

"Fine," I turned to Jesse. "It's okay babe. I'll be fine. I'll holler if I need you." He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Becs,"he said as he pulled me in for a hug. "I love you too baby,"he whispered in my ear so low only I could hear. I walked towards Jack's office. I knocked before I entered.

"Hey Jack,"I said while knocking.

"Hello Rebecca,"he replied. I walked in.

"We need to talk."

"I know. So I met your friend Jesse,"he said.

"I already know about Jess, so you can save it Jack,"I replied nastily.

"So I'm guessing you failed my test. I can't believe you would do that to me Rebecca. I don't know if I want you to be my wife anymore. I can't trust you,"he said.

"Good thing I came here to ask for a divorce,"I mumbled.

"You what?!"

"I want a divorce Jack. I can't do this anymore. I'm in love with Jesse,"I admitted.

"Fine. Fine. We can get a divorce,"he said turning back to walk back to his desk. In just a split second he turned around and pushed me back. I fell and hit my head on the windowsill behind me. And that's all I remember.

* * *

(End of flash backs. Picks up where first chapter left off.)

I woke up in a room I wasn't familiar with. I heard a faint beeping. I looked around to find all the Bellas and Jesse surrounding me. I sat up slowly.

"Jesse I want to go home,"I said groggily.

"I know baby,"he said stroking my hair.

"What about the baby?"I asked no one in particular.

"The baby's fine thank God,"Jesse responded. The Bellas looked confused. Aubrey was the first to speak up.

"What baby?"she asked. Chloe answered her.

"Jesse got Beca pregnant,"Chloe told her. Aubrey had a shocked expression on her face.

"Beca! You broke the oath!"

"Really Aubrey that's what you're thinking about right now? Beca could have died and she could have lost her baby,"Jesse yelled at her.

"How long have I been in a coma?"I asked.

"About two weeks. It's the 21st. The doctors said you should be good to go home in about a day,"he replied.

"Can we go to your house for Christmas?"I asked him. "I really want to meet your family."

"My parent's already met you. They already know about Jack. They don't know about baby Swanson yet though. They are really looking forward to seeing you awake,"he told me.

"Jesse I'm afraid they won't like me,"I admitted.

"They'll love you Bec. You wanna know how I know? Because I love you."

"Awwwww,"I heard Chloe say. I forgot the Bellas were still here.

"Aubrey are you pissed at me?"I asked.

"Beca I don't know how I can be. You risked your life for Jesse and the baby. I hope I can be a friend and a part of the baby's life."

"Aubrey come here I want to hug you,"I told her. She walked toward me and embraced me gently. "I guess if i'm three months now and my stomach is still flat, then I guess I won't have to take any time away from the Bellas."

"How many weeks?" Aubrey asked.

"Um 11 I think."

"Aww I hope it's a baby Bella!"she exclaimed.

"Is that what we're using now instead of boy and girl? Bella and treble?"

"Yes," Jesse responded. "And I'm with Aubrey. I hope it's a bella. Although this baby would be so talented she would definitely make the trebles use every year."

"Jesse this baby isn't even born. I don't want to think about him or her going to college already,"I told him. "Aubrey and Chloe, as much as I love you both, could you please stop making out with my stomach? You're kind of scaring me."

"Sorry," they both said in unison as they climbed out of the hospital bed.

"Jesse I want to cuddle," I said while scooting over to make room for him. I rested my head in the crook of his neck when he finally got on the bed. I whispered low enough for only him to here. "What about Jack?" We swap places and he whispers back.

"Jail for two years and a restraining order for a lifetime. Unless you want to repeal it."

"I'm good,"I whisper. Just then Jess's phone rang.

"It's just a text,"he said in his normal voice. "It's from my parents. I texted them right after you woke up. They want to come introduce themselves. Are you up to that?"

"I don't know Jesse. I'm kind of overwhelmed right now. There are already so many people here, and I really just want to be with Jesse right now. No offense Bellas," I replied.

"None taken,"most of them said in unison.

"We'll leave,"Aubrey said. "Come on girls lets go." After they left I turned to Jesse.

"Okay. Now your parents to come in. I just didn't want the Bellas to say something inappropriate,"I admitted.

"Now remember, they don't know about the baby. I want to tell them at Christmas. My sister and her husband and son might be with them so brace yourself for a two year old. If Krista, my sister, is with them, than its up to you whether you tell them. If you aren't going to tell them, than I suggest covering up the monitor that's around your stomach,"he filled me in. "I just texted them that they could come back if they wanted."

"Thanks for preparing me Jess," I said as I pulled the cover up to my shoulders. Just as Jesse put an arm around me, still sitting in the bed with me, a small boy burst in the room.

"Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse! Look what mommy bought me as an earwy Chwistmas pwesent!"the boy shouted as he held up a new toy car.

"That's really cool Zacky,"Jesse replied.

"Who's that?"Zack asked pointing at me.

"I'm Beca,"I said.

"Hi Aunty Beca. I'm Zack,"he said animatedly. I know Jesse probably thinks I'm freaking out on the inside, but really I think it's sweet he called me Aunty Beca. I laid my head back against Jesse's chest to let him know I was fine with it. Coming in a few seconds later, was an older girl, probably a year or two older than Aubrey.

"Zacky when mommy tells you to stop, you need to stop,"she scolded Zack.

"I just wanted to see Uncle Jesse and Aunty Beca,"Zack replied. Jesse's sister gave Jesse a look, I guess asking Jesse if it was okay to call me that. Jesse just nodded his head. The girl extended her hand to me.

"I'm Krista. Jesse's sister. Nice to meet you,"Krista said.

"Where's Mason and Mom and Dad?"Jesse asked Krista.

"I had to come running after Zack, so they shouldn't be too far behind,"she replied. Just then they appeared. A tall man probably in his mid forties, early fifties appeared with a women who appeared to also be about the same age. She had light brown hair that was almost blonde, and he had dark brown hair like Jesse. Another man was with them, who I assumed to be Krista's husband. He was tall too, and had jet black hair like Zack. The women was the first to introduce herself.

"Hi Beca. I'm Kristine, but you can call me Kris or mom if you'd like." Then the older man.

"I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake." Then Krista's husband.

"Hi. I'm Mason. Krista's husband." Even though I had just met them, I felt like I had known these people my whole life.


	11. Christmas

After a few hours of visiting the Swansons left, which left Jesse and I to talk.

"So he's really in jail?" I asked.

"Yes. For two years and I filed a restraining order against him. You can file one too when we go home tomorrow morning," he told me.

"That's good. I think I'm going to file for divorce too. He could of killed me. If our baby would have died I would have never forgiven myself," I confessed.

"You're both okay and that's all that matters. Now get some rest Beca. You have a big day tomorrow," he insisted.

"Jesse what are we going to do when the baby is born? I can't really live in the dorms anymore. There aren't any co-ed dorms that we can get. I don't think I'll be able to work at the station anymore. I'm going to have no income to support him or her. It's going to be a disaster,"I told him.

"We'll make it work," he said as he scooted closer. We cuddled for hours before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Christmas Eve

Jesse had taken me back to campus just a few days earlier. On the way there we stopped to file a restraining order and divorce. I have a court date for both on the third of January. We were the last to arrive at Jesse's childhood home. I stepped out of the car and Jesse helped me up. He intertwined our hands and we walked to the door. Jesse rang the doorbell. Kris answered the door.

"Beca! Jesse! Come in dears," she greeted.

We walked over the threshold and into the house. Jesse waited until I was settled talking to Kris in the kitchen while she cooked to grab the bag we had brought. Kris saw him with the bag and told him to just set it in the living room, because Zack was sleeping in Jesse's room. Speaking of the little boy he came running.

"Uncle Jesse, Aunty Beca! Come play with me in my playroom!" he said while hugging Jesse around the legs and me around my waist (because I'm way shorter than Jesse).

"Hold on just a second Zacky. Aunty Beca and I need to talk to Grandma and Grandpa first," Jesse answered him.

"Okay Uncle Jesse," Zack said sadly. "I'll be in the playroom when your done!" He hollered before running back out of the room.

"Well his mood changed fast," I told Jesse.

"It usually does. Especially when there's toys involved," Jesse replied. I laughed. Jesse leaned towards me. He whispered in my ear. "I think we should tell my parents now, and have them act surprised when we tell Krista, Mason, and Zack," he whispered. He lightly kissed my ear. We then switched positions.

"One. Don't kiss my ear. That's just gross. Two. That's fine if that's what you want to do. You tell them though. I already told the Bellas," I whispered back. He just chuckled. "I don't see why that's funny. It is really gross. Reminds me of when my sister, who was two at the time, had a crush on my boyfriend. She kept calling him her boyfriend. One day she decided that she was going to try and kiss him. She threw her binki on the floor and just started attacking him with kisses. He kept turning his head and she stuck her tongue in his ear. It was so fucking hilarious. I was just sitting there cracking up. He was so uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do and I was just laughing at him," I said while laughing at the memory.

"I didn't know you had a sister," he said.

"Yeah I have two sisters. And a step-sister. And a brother. Three step-brothers,"I told him.

"Wow. Do you wanna talk about them?" He asked.

"Yeah Jesse I'll tell you about them," I said. "But then we have to tell your parents as soon as I get done."

"Okay. Go ahead," He urged.

"Alright. So I have a three step-brothers. There names are Andrew, Benjamin, and Jefferey. They are my mom's husband's kids. Andrew is about thirty six. He got married when I was twelve to Ellen. Benjamin is thirty two. He is still single. Jefferey is twenty four. He and I are the closest of my step brothers because I saw him more than the others growing up. My brother's name is Jory. He is only my half brother. He is from one of my mom's marriages prior to my dad. Jory is thirty one. He lives in New York and he and I are really close because we grew up together. He never liked Jack and wanted to object to our marriage, but I wouldn't let him. I was young and stupid. My step-sister's name is Kateryna, and she is Shiela's daughter from a previous marriage. Shiela is my dad's wife. I don't really talk to my dad much. We didn't really get along when I was growing up. He was a drunk. He divorced my mom when I was only five. Then remarried Shiela when I was nine. Kateryna, who we call Katya for short is twelve now. I talk to her sometimes, but not often. Tessa is my half sister. She is five now. I talk to her often as well as my other sister. Alison is my last sister. She was born when I was sixteen. I lived half the year with my mom and half with my dad. When Ali was born, I started spending more time with him. He used me as a nanny for her. She called me mommy. At sixteen I was forced to take care of an infant. She's three now. I used to see her every weekend, but I haven't seen her in a while. I love her like my own daughter. She's the sister I'm closest to. I feel sorry for her. That's why I'm so close with Tess and Ali," by the end I was crying softly.

"It's okay Beca," he said as he wiped my tears. "It's all going to be okay," He hugged me and I rested my head on his chest. I wiped away my tears.

"Let's go tell your parent's nerd,"I said. He stood up and helped pull me to my feet. He cradled my head in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe at my cheeks.

"You're so beautiful when you cry," he told me. "You're going to be a fantastic mom," he whispered. We walked into the kitchen where Kris was currently cooking.

"Mom, Beca and I have something to tell you and dad. Where is he? Can you get him?" He asked.

"Yes hold on sweetie," she told Jesse. "Jacob Anthony Swanson!," she shouted. "You're needed in the kitchen!" He practically ran down the stairs.

"What Kris?" He asked.

"Beca and Jesse said they have something to tell us dear," Kris answered.

"Well son what is it?" his father asked.

"Well um it looks like you guys are going to be grandparents again," he stumbled over his words. Kris was the first to speak.

"That's great you guys!" she exclaimed as she hugged me. Jake just gave Jesse the "how could you be so irresponsible" look. "Beca dear, how far along are you?" Kris asked me.

"Almost three months. Eleven weeks and three days to be exact," I said.

"Oh wow. You're almost in your second trimester," she said dumbfounded.

"Yeah. In a month we can find out the gender," I told her.

"You're still not showing at three months. You deserve some kind of medal," she said while laughing.

"I know. It's kind of bugging me. It just looks like I'm a little chubby. You can't tell I'm pregnant," I complained.

"Okay Mom. You have to act surprised when we tell Krista and Mason. I think we'll explain it to Zack later," Jesse interrupted.

"Alright Jesse. Now go get them and bring them to dinner. It's ready. You can tell them afterwards. Don't need anyone choking on potato soup," she said. Jesse and I walked to go find Krista and Mason. We found them playing with Zack.

"Alright Breton family. Time to eat Grandma's famous potato soup," Jesse said to them.

"Okay Jesse. We'll be there in a minute," Krista responded. Jesse and I raced down the steps.

After dinner, the family and I sat around the Christmas tree watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer with Zack. When it was over Kris and Jake took him upstairs to take a bath while we told Krista and Mason. Jesse stood up, then helped me up like usual. They remained seated on the couch.

"Guys we have something to tell you," Jesse said calmly.

"You're getting married!" Krista blurted.

"No," Jesse responded.

"You're getting a dog!" Mason guessed.

"No, but you're closer than Krista," I answered.

"You guys seriously make a competition out of everything. Can I just tell you please?" Jesse begged.

"Fine. You're no fun Jesse. Where's your Swanson competitiveness?" Krista asked me.

"Well I wanted to tell you that you should be expecting a niece or nephew sometime here in the next few months," Jesse said. Krista and Mason had the same reactions as Kris and Jake. Mason stared Jesse down, and Krista got up and hugged me.

"Now if you'll excuse us we wanted to talk to Zack if that's okay with you guys," I said.

"Go on ahead," Krista said and we marched up the stairs to Zack. Kris and Jake had just finished reading him The Night Before Christmas when we walked in.

"Grandma, Grandpa, we would like to talk to Zack alone," Jesse said very seriously to make Zack feel important.

"Of course Uncle Jesse," Jake said playing along with Jesse's game. As they walked out of the room Jesse waited for them to turn down the stairs to close the door.

"Now Zacky," Jesse said seriously. "Aunty Beca and I want to tell you something very important."

"Okay Uncle Jesse tell me," Zack said.

"Well you know how some people's Aunties and Uncles have babies, and those are called cousins?" Jesse asked him.

"Yeah," Zack replied.

"Well you are going to have a cousin soon. He or she is in Aunty Beca's tummy," Jesse explained.

"How did the baby get in thewe? Aunty Beca did you eat a baby?" Zack asked confused.

"No Zacky," I answered. "Uncle Jesse and I just wanted a baby so someone put one in my tummy," I said. He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"How can you see the baby?" he asked.

"Well I have to take Aunty Beca to the doctor, and he takes pictures of the baby," Jesse said while pulling out a sonogram photo. It was taken while I was in a coma. "See," Jesse said while handing Zack the photo.

"That's not a baby silly," Zack told us. "That's a duck." Jesse and I cracked up.

"No Zacky. It's a baby. It just doesn't look like it," I told him.

"Is my cousin a boy or a girl?" Zack asked.

"We don't know yet Zacky," Jesse asked. Zack leaned really close to my stomach.

"Hi baby. This is youw cousin Zacky. If you could come out a boy so I can play with you I would weaaly like that," He said to my stomach, which made Jesse and I laugh harder.

"Alright Zacky," Jesse said calmly. "Let's get you ready for bed so Santa can come."

After we put Zack to bed, we curled up together on the pull out sofa. I turned to face him.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah Beca."

"You're going to be a great dad," I said.

**A/N: Omg. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I had some writers block and school. I know Beca should only be 9 weeks pregnant according to an OBGYN, but guess what I'm not a doctor and I go by date of conception and not date of last menstrual period because I don't give a fuck about being accurate. This kid already has a set due date. Let's vote on names shall we.**

**Girls:**

**Scarlett Capella (yes like a capella and scarlett Johanson)**

**Mia Grace (After Mia Wallace from Pulp Fiction)**

**Kyndall Marie (Kendall because I like it and Marie after Elvis' daughter Lisa Marie)**

**Boys:**

**Haydn Micheal (After the composer Joesph Haydn)**

**Dakota (Coda for short) Lee**

**Sebastian Eli (After Johann Sebastian Bach and also the lobster from The Little Mermaid)**

**Drop me a review and mention which name you want. Oh and if you don't want to stick to just one gender, pick one for both. **


	12. Crash

**February 14: 17 weeks and 6 days pregnant**

Today is Valentine's day and it is also the day we get to find out the gender of our baby. I'm 4 months and a week pregnant, and I still barely show. I'm woken up to Jesse kissing my neck.

"Good morning beautiful,"he whispers into my ear. I roll over to face him. I push his head away from my neck.

"Sleep is good Mr. Swanson," I mumble into the pillow.

"Beca, we have to get up to go to our doctor's appointment," he told me.

"Sleep," I reply.

"Up Beca. Don't make me get water," he threatened.

"You wouldn't," I said suddenly wide awake as I jolted up.

"Oh yes I would," Jesse said. He looked at me concerned as I put my head between my knees. "Beca, What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just sat up to fast. Just a perk of carrying around your son or daughter," I said. I threw the covers off of my body and got up and got dressed. Jesse practically drooled as I pulled his over-sized t-shirt over my head slowly. I wriggled into my jeans and turned around to face the bed with a pout on my face. I looked down at my jeans. I couldn't button them Jesse just laughed at me. "It's not funny Jesse. I'm getting fat," I said sadly, about to burst into tears.

"Oh honey, you're not getting fat. It's just our beautiful baby growing inside of you. You are definitely the most sexy woman I've ever seen," Jesse told me.

"Jesse I'm not sexy. I'm a fat cow," I cried. He got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. He extended me out to arm length, and cupped my chin in his hand.

"You are beautiful. I don't care what you say you are perfect. You providing for our baby makes you even more beautiful," he said, then kissed my lips gently. He then walked over to the drawer where I kept my clothes in his room, and tossed me a pair of sweatpants. "Put these on and then we can leave to find out what we're having. Then afterwards I'll drop you off at your dorm. I'll pick you up at six and we'll go to a nice dinner. Now I'm going to get dressed. When I come back be ready because it's already 10:30 and our appointment is at 11."

* * *

**Back at Beca's dorm; Around 5**

I dialed Chloe and Aubrey because I was in a crisis. "Both of you get your asses over here right now," I hollered at them when they answered the phone.

"Yes ma'm," they responded in unison. Five minutes later there was a knock on my door. I opened the door and let my tear stained face speak for itself.

"What's wrong Aubrey asked.

"It's my dad and step-mom," I said.

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"They were on their way to dinner, and they were in a car crash," I said. I started crying softly.

"Are they okay?" Aubrey asked. I just shook my head, unable to talk. I gathered myself and then spoke.

"They both died on impact," I cried again. They both came up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Beca," Aubrey said. I cried harder.

"My half-sisters. I'm their legal guardian. I'm going to have three kids and I'm not even twenty," I sobbed into their chests.

"Do you need to go get them?" Chloe asked. I just nodded my head.

"Come on. I'll drive you to go get them. Chloe you go to Jesse's dorm. Tell him what happened. Meet us at the police station," Aubrey instructed.

"On it," Chloe replied.

"Come on Beca," Aubrey said. I stood there frozen. Aubrey picked me up and carried me like a baby to her car. She sat me in the back seat and buckled my seat belt and we drove to the police station.

When we arrived, Aubrey opened the door for me. "Are you going to walk or do I need to carry you in there too?" Aubrey asked me.

"I'll walk," I replied. I pushed open the doors to the station and saw a police officer talking to my step-sister. She turned when she saw me.

"Beca!" she exclaimed. Her face was tear stained too. She ran over and hugged me. I hugged her for a minute, then released her.

"Where's Tess and Ali?" I asked her.

"I don't know. They separated us when we got here," she told me.

"Why are they asking you questions?" I asked.

"They are trying to find my dad. He's my guardian. You're only Tessa and Alison's guardian," she explained. I took her hand and walked over to the nearest officer.

"Can you tell me where Tessa and Alison Green are? I'm their older sister Rebecca Mitchell," I told the officer. Ugh I hated using my last name. Can't wait to get that changed.

"Yes ma'm. They are in our child services area waiting for you," he answered.

"Katya, you go wait with my friend Aubrey," I said pointing to Aubrey, who had taken a seat in one of the chairs. She walked over there and sat next to Aubrey. I turned to follow the officer when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to find Jesse and Chloe. I motioned for Jesse to come with me. Chloe sat next to Aubrey and Katya, who were now talking animatedly. When Jesse finally reached me, I interlocked our hands and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. When we finally reached the room where my sisters were, I dropped Jesse's hand and quickened my pace as I walked towards them.

"Beca!" Tessa squealed when she saw me. I squatted down, and they both ran up and hugged me.

"Come on girlies. I want you to meet my friend Jesse," I said. "Jesse come over here," I motioned to Jesse who had stayed in the doorway. He walked towards me, and took my hand again. I gave it a reassuring squeeze. I hoisted Ali up on my hip. "Ali say hi to Jesse," I told her.

"Hi," she whispered, then buried herself in my hair.

"Come here Tess," I said. She had ran off to color a picture. "Take Jesse's hand and we can leave," I told her. She took hold of his hand and we walked out of the room. We walked back to the front of the station, and Tessa was now talking with Jesse about her favorite movie. "Ali go to Jesse while sissy goes and talks to someone," I told her, but she refused to leave her spot on my hip. I signed their release papers, and took them to the parking lot. Aubrey offered to lend Jesse and I her car so we could go to the store and buy everything we need, then go back to campus.

At the store, Jesse but Tessa in the basket, and I put Ali in the seat. First I went to the clothing section to buy them some clothes, until I meet with my dad's lawyer for the reading of the will. Then we headed to get some car seats for them. I then went and got some food for them. At the register I pulled out my wallet to pay, but Jesse pushed my wallet away.

"Let me pay," he said. "I never got to take you to dinner tonight, so let me pay for this."

"Thank you Jesse," I said. By the time we got back to the car and installed the larger car seat for Ali, it was already nine. Ali had fallen asleep on the way back to campus, and Tessa was almost there. I picked up Ali and Jesse got Tessa. We carried them up to my dorm, and made a pallet out of blankets on the floor for them to sleep on for tonight. Ali stirred when I tried to set her down. She tightened her grip around my neck, and pulled me down on the floor with her.

"I'll get the rest. You stay here with them," Jesse whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered back. When Jesse got back, Ali had let go and fallen asleep on the floor curled up next to Tessa. I got up from the floor and helped Jesse put the groceries away in the kitchenette. "What are we going to Jesse? I really can't stay in the dorms anymore. I have two kids to support and one more on the way," I said concerned.

"Don't worry Beca. I'll keep my four girls taken care of. I talked to my parents on the way to the station. They said we can stay with them until we can get on our feet," he told me.

"How soon can we move in?" I asked.

"We can start tomorrow. You go get some rest, and I'll join you in bed in a bit," he said.

**A/N: I wonder if any of you caught were I revealed the baby's gender. I changed last chapter just a bit. I just changed how old Tessa and Alison are. Tessa is five and Alison is three. Oh also my six year old sister gave me mono, so I don't have to go to school for two weeks.**


	13. Bombshell

**Next Day**

Kris and Jake arrived bright and early this morning. Both of the girls seemed oblivious to what happened. I guess no one told them. Jesse helped me back up my dorm and I helped him with his. His parents had taken the girls back to their house so we could back. The house was just a few minutes from campus, so Jesse and I could continue to go to Barden. Chloe and Aubrey offered up their cars and driving abilities to help us move. All my stuff fit in just my car, but just Jesse's insanely large movie collection took up his whole car. His clothes took up Aubrey's and the rest took up Chloe's.

When we finally arrived at the house, it was around noon. We unloaded all the boxes into the living room and ate lunch with his family. Krista and Mason had come over to help us move too. Zack was at pre-school today. After lunch, I unpacked all my clothes, which went in Jesse's room. The girls where going to sleep in our room until we got finished converting the playroom into their room. Jesse insisted I sleep on his twin sized bed. He said he and the girls could sleep on the floor. As always, I protested.

"Come on Beca," he pleaded.

"No. The girls need to sleep on the bed. They are little and the floor can mess up their backs," I argued.

"But you're pregnant," he countered.

"I can sleep on the couch downstairs until the room is ready for them," I pointed out.

"Fine Beca. You win. But I'm sleeping on the couch with you. The girls can take my room until theirs is ready," he said. I knew there was no point in a further argument.

* * *

**February 18; Reading of the will**

I strapped Ali into her car seat and then walked around to the other side of the car to buckle Tessa in. Jesse had a shift at the station today, and I had to go to the reading of my father's will. When I arrived at the lawyer's office, I got the kids out of the car and walked up the steps. I had Ali on my waist and I was holding Tessa's right hand. We saw Katya and immediately the girls were happy. They ran over to her and gave her a hug. Just as I picked Ali back up, my father's lawyer called us back to his office. The lawyer read the will. It went as follows.

_To Alison: $15,000 to be put in a savings account. Can be withdrawn when she is eighteen._

_To Tessa: $15,000 to be put in a savings account. Can be withdrawn when she is eighteen._

_To Kateryna: $30,000 to be put in a savings account. Can be withdrawn when she is eighteen._

_To Rebecca: $110,000 to be used to raise your sisters in case of a tragic accident. $40,000 to benefit your schooling and $30,000 for any other thing you might need. I also give Rebecca my residence and all owned property. She can chose to keep or sell these._

Wow. I wrangled Tessa and Alison who were playing with Katya, and put them back in the car and drove home. When I arrived, Jesse was there.

"Hey babe. How was the meeting with your dad's lawyer?" he asked.

"Surprisingly good. I thought he was going to leave almost everything to Sheila, but she wasn't even written in the will at all. He gave me money for Tessa and Alison. He gave me money for school, and he gave me money for whatever else I need. He also gave me his house, which I plan to sell because I can't afford it and all of his rental properties. He has a rental property that he owns around here, and I was thinking we could move in there. It has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A kitchen and living room. It also has a big backyard. I can sell the others, so we can afford this one. What do you think?" I asked him.

"That sounds wonderful. When do you want to move? We just moved in here and all so its up to you," he told me.

"No no no. We can stay here for a while. I just don't want to mooch off your parents. I think we should sell his house and other properties first. We have to post notice to whoever he has the property rented out to, and then we can move there," I explained.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"Yay we're getting our own place!" I exclaimed. Jesse pulled me in and kissed me hard on the lips. I pulled away after a moment. "Jesse feed me I'm hungry," I said while pouting.

"Okay. How about I fix our family dinner?" he asked.

"I like the sound of that Mr. Swanson," I replied. "Tessa Marie, Alison Marine," I hollered up the stairs. Both girls came running down the stairs.

"What Beca?" Tessa asked.

"Would you like Mac and Cheese for dinner girls?" I asked.

"Yeah Mommy!" Ali hollered. Jesse just stood there kind of shocked. I had told him that Ali called me mommy didn't I? Maybe I didn't. I gave Jesse the it's okay look, but I could see that he was thinking. He kept looking at Ali and then back at me, like he was trying to figure something out. I mouthed what to him and he just brushed it off. I could tell something was bothering him.

"Come on Mr. Swanson. You have three make that four girls who want some mac and cheese. You better get cooking," I said jokingly, trying to shrug off his earlier look.

"Yes ma'm," Jesse replied walking into the kitchen where I followed him after I sent the girls back off to play.

"What was that look for back there?" I asked.

"What look?" he asked.

"Really Jesse? I saw the look you gave Ali and I. It's like you were trying to figure something out," I told him.

"It's just that Alison looks so much like you and him. Beca, Is Alison your daughter?" he asked me. I was a bit taken back by his forwardness.

"Jesse," I warned.

"So she is your daughter. Why didn't you just tell me Beca?" he asked, clearly upset.

"Jesse I didn't tell you because as soon as she was born I let my dad and step-mom adopt her. Even then, they made me take care of her. Jack doesn't know about her, and I want it to stay that way. Right now, I can adopt her back since I was listed as her legal guardian. Since I am her biological mother I can add her father, but you wouldn't pass a paternity test for her. You can adopt her if you want, I just didn't know how to tell you," I rushed out all at once. I had tears rolling down my face (damn pregnancy hormones). Jesse pulled me in for a hug.

"Beca it's okay. I don't care that she's your daughter. I'm just a little upset you didn't tell me," he confessed.

"Thank you Jesse. For understanding. For caring."

**A/N: Man I don't even know how I came up with that one. But anyways if you want to see pictures of the girls, Jesse, Beca, and Jack (ew, but still) you can follow the instagram I made for this story. The username is prettykendrick. Drop me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	14. Daddy

It felt good to tell Jesse the truth about Alison. I hope he understands why I didn't tell him right away. I just hope Jack doesn't find out about her or he will try and get her taken away from me. The divorce finalized and the restraining order is still in place. Jack is still in jail and I hope it stays that way.

After our lovely dinner of mac and cheese, I take the girls upstairs and run a bath for them. A few minutes after I put them in the bath someone covered my eyes and I could here the girls snickering from the bathtub because I had fallen off the step stool I was sitting on. Jesse let go of my eyes and I stood up.

"Damn it Jesse you scared me," I said angrily.

"Sorry babe," he said while laughing.

"Not funny Swanson. You're not getting any tonight."

"I never get any," he complained.

"I see a pattern," I joked. Just then he pulled me in and kissed me. I pulled away. "Children present," I warned.

"Fine. I'll be back. I got Ali and Tess a surprise. Oh and how could I forget my sweet angel baby that we have yet to decide a name for," he said while backing out of the bathroom. When he was gone I plopped back down on the stool.

"Alright girls, let's go get ready for bed," I told them. I changed them into their pajamas and tucked them into Jesse's bed. Just as I was about to turn off the light, Jesse came in carrying a blue box.

"Jesse what the fuck is that?" I asked him.

"Beca dear. Watch your language in front of the children," he mimicked me. I flipped him off. "Well you see my dear girls, I was feeling a little out numbered. It's just Jake and I vs. all you girls. I thought we needed one more boy on our team. Say hello to Sebastian. Oh and Beca you can earn some brownie points if you tell me where his name is from," he said as he lifted a small black lab puppy out of the box.

"You seriously named the dog after the lobster in the little mermaid?" I asked.

"Ding ding ding. Brownie point winner. And yes. He just looked like a Sebastian," he answered. I raised my eyebrows. "Fine Beca. Don't hate the puppy just hate the name." I rolled my eyes at his nerdy cuteness. In the midst of our banter, I failed to notice the girls had jumped out of bed and had started playing with Sebastian. I walked over to them and picked up the dog.

"Alright girls. Time for bed. Sebastian will still be here in the morning," I told them.

"Aw Beca," Tessa whined.

"Mommy," Ali said sadly.

"Beca," Jesse mimicked them.

"Really Jesse?" I asked.

"Yup. Come on Beca. They can stay up and play with Sebastian a little bit longer," he argued.

"Fine," I gave in. Jesse picked up Alison and she started crying. I outstretched my arms, which she came to willingly. Tessa reached her arms up to Jesse to be picked up. Once he had Tessa settled on his hip he picked up Sebastian.

"Race you to the living room," he shouted. When he started running, Tessa started giggling. I ran after him which made Ali giggle. He let me pass him on the stairs.

"I win," I said triumphantly. We set the girls and Sebastian down on the floor. Jesse and I sat on the couch while they played. "Does it bug you?" I asked him.

"Does what bug me?"

"That Ali won't let you hold her," I answered.

"I mean a little. I know a lot of little kids are like that. They like people they are familiar with. She's only known me for two days now. She'll get use to me over time," he replied. After thirty minutes of playing with the dog, I nudged Jesse who had dozed off.

"You're tired, and Tessa is almost asleep on the floor," I whispered. "Take Tessa to bed. I'm going to talk to Alison a little."

"Okay," he responded. He then gave me a chaste kiss before picking up Tessa who was lightly sleeping on the floor.

"Ali come here," I told her. When she finally walked to me I put her in my lap. "Why don't you like Jesse, Ali?" She nuzzled into my chest more, and then turned her head to look up at me.

"Is he my daddy, mommy?" she asked me. I was shocked by her question. Jesse and I hadn't discussed how we were going to answer that. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Jesse.

To: My Nerd

From: Bad-ass Beca

_She just asked me if you were her dad. What do you want me to say? _

__To: Bad-ass Beca

From: My Nerd

_Whatever you want sweetheart. Although I wouldn't be opposed. xoxo_

"Yeah baby. He's your daddy," I answered. I then realized we hadn't told the girls about the baby. "Hey Ali cakes," I said.

"What mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy's going to have a baby Ali cakes," I answered.

"Where is the baby mommy?"

"The baby is in mommy's tummy."

"How did it get in there?"

"Umm..."

"That's okay mommy. You don't have to tell me."

"Alright Ali let's get you to bed munchkin. How 'bout you go upstairs and let Daddy put you in bed?" I asked her.

"Okay mommy," she replied.

"Give me kisses baby girl," I told her.

"Mommy when am I going back to grandma and grandpa's?" she asked me.

"Baby you aren't going back. You get to stay with Mommy and Daddy this time." I gave her a kiss and carried her to the top of the stairs where she walked into her room. I walked behind her. I peaked my head in the door to watch her and Jesse.

"Daddy I'm sleepy," Ali told him.

"Alright sweet pea. Let's get you to bed," Jesse said while lifting her into the bed.

"Night Daddy," Ali said sleepily.

"Night Ali," Jesse responded.


	15. Daddy Who and Beca The Tease Mitchell

Jesse sat in the room until both girls were asleep. When he came out I started kissing him. I broke the kiss. He pouted.

"Remember when I said you weren't getting any? Well I changed my mind. Hope your parents don't mind that we christen the couch," I told him.

"Me neither," he replied. *Jesse finally got some and I'm not even going to try and write it because it will just be awkward to read. Just wanted to let you know he got some*

* * *

**Next Day**

It was around eight when I heard Ali stir on the baby monitor. I reluctantly pulled the covers off and walked up the stairs. Her hair was messy and sticking up in different directions.

"What's up Ali cakes?" I whispered. I leaned over the bed and scooped her up. She immediately snuggled into my chest, her head rested on my shoulder. She suddenly jerked her head up.

"Where's daddy?" she asked groggily while rubbing her eyes. I walked out into the hallway, so I wouldn't wake Tessa.

"Daddy's downstairs. How about we go wake him up?" I asked her. She nodded her head vigorously. "All right Ali cakes. Daddy's sleeping in the living room. All you have to do is go jump on him," I told her while laughing.

"Okay mommy," she said while running up to the pull out bed. I lifted her up and she went and jumped on Jesse. "Wake up Daddy!" she chanted. Jesse rolled over and grabbed her and tossed her in the air, which resulted in a delighted squeal from Ali.

"Morning baby doll," he told her.

"Hey Daddy don't forget me," I pouted.

"How could I forget my beautiful girl and my jellybean," he told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Jellybean?" Jesse got out of bed and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my stomach.

"Jellybean," he confirmed.

"Mommy has a baby in there," Ali said excitedly.

"Yeah she does baby doll," Jesse told her. He then proceeded to pick her up and spin her around. When Jesse stopped it earned him a pout almost identical to mine.

"Again Daddy," she told him.

"One more time Ali," he said, but ended up spinning around about ten more times. Ali had him wrapped around her little finger. I finally drew the line when Ali looked like she was going to barf.

"Hey Jesse, I think that's enough. Unless you want to clean up puke," I told him.

"I'm good," he responded. "Are you hungry baby doll?" he asked Ali.

"Yeah Daddy!" she squealed.

"Woah woah whoah. Who's Daddy?" Jake asked. Well shit.

"Becs take Alison and make her some breakfast. I'll talk to my dad," Jesse told me. I knew there was no point in arguing with him, so I scooped Ali up.

"Come on Ali cakes. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her as we walked into the kitchen together.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

"Dad let me explain," I started.

"Jesse, what the fuck? Actually wait. Let me call your mother she's going to want to hear this too."

* * *

**When mom gets downstairs.**

"What's this all about?" Kris asked.

"Well I was walking down the stairs this morning to get some breakfast when I heard Beca's sister call Jesse Daddy," Dad explained to her.

"Jesse explain," Mom demanded.

"Okay so remember when I told you about Beca's douche bag now ex-husband? Well when Beca was fifteen he got her pregnant. They were broken up and she switched to home schooling until the baby was born. She let her dad and step-mom adopt the baby. That baby is Alison. Ali grew up being taken care of by Beca. Ali started calling Beca mom even though she was supposed to be her sister. She was raised as if she was never adopted by Beca's parents. Well now that they passed away, last night Ali asked when she was going back to her grandparents. She has only been aloud to stay with Beca a few days at a time. When Beca told her she wasn't going back she asked if I was her dad. Beca asked me before she told her anything. I said it was up to Beca what she told her, but if she told Ali I was her dad I wouldn't hate it. So that's my explanation," I gushed. My mom hugged me.

"Jesse that was so sweet of you. I raised my boy right," she told me. My dad just stared. "Can I tell Ali that she can call me Gammie?" she asked me.

"I'll have to talk to Beca. I'm sure she won't mind though," I told her. Well that went better than expected.

I pulled out my phone and texted Beca.

To: Bad-ass Beca

From: My Nerd

_We're all good. My parents are cool with it. Mom wants to know if Ali can call her Gammie._

To: My Nerd

From: Bad-ass Beca

_That's completely fine. Tell her Ali says she loves her gammie. Now come join us for breakfast Mr. Swanson. Tessa has joined us and we are getting lonesome. Hurry, they want to play with Sebastian._

"Beca said it's fine mom, and um I may have got a dog for them," I told her.

"I've always wanted a dog," Dad butted in.

"Well good because we have a black lab named Sebastian. I felt a little outnumbered by all of these girls," I said while chuckling. I think it finally settled with my mom what I said because she hugged me.

"I can't believe I'm going to have three grandbabies," she gushed.

* * *

**Beca's POV**

By the time Jesse came to join us for breakfast, the girls had already ate their breakfast. They had found Sebastian and were playing with him on the floor.

"You're a little late Swanson," I told him. "They already ate breakfast and found Sebastian." He chuckled when he saw the girls run through the kitchen with Sebastian nipping at their heels (not literally).

"I'm glad Sebastian is fitting in here," he said, still laughing.

"The girls love him so much it's insane," I replied.

"How are you this morning? Are you feeling sick or anything that I should know about?" Jesse asked me.

"Nope. I'm perfectly okay," I responded.

"Are you sure? You look a little stressed."

"Well yeah I'm a little stressed. I've never kept Ali for over a day, and Tessa doesn't even know what happened. It's not going to be long before she starts asking questions. I mean if a three year old can figure it out I'm sure a five year old can," I confessed.

"Beca, you're a great mom. I know you had a rough beginning as a parent, but just watching you and Ali together makes my heart swell. You are so good with her. I'm sure you are going to be just as great to our baby girl," he said while placing his hand on my stomach.

"Thank you Jesse," I said.

"You're welcome. Now we really need to start thinking about names for jellybean. We can't just keep calling her Jellybean for the rest of her life," he told me.

"Nope. That would not be good. How about Kyndall with spelled lik l," I suggested.

"That's a pretty name. I like Capella, which is an actual girls name," he said.

"Just because you predicted this aca-child doesn't mean you get to name it that," I told him.

"Fine. How about for a middle name? Capella is a pretty middle name," he countered.

"What about the first name?" I asked.

"I like Mia. From Mia Wallace the character in Pulp Fiction," he said.

"Nope. Our daughter's name isn't going to be Me Acapella. Nice try though," I said.

"Fine you caught me. How about Scarlett? Like Scarlett Johanson," he offered. "Scarlett Capella Swanson."

"Woah. Who said her last name was going to be Swanson? Maybe I want it to be Greene. Or Swanson-Greene," I said.

"No you don't. Those all sound terrible with her name. Plus someday I hope to make you Mrs. Swanson," he told me.

"Slow down there Swanson. Let's have this baby first and then talk about that later."

"You're no fun Beca," he told me.

"I'm tons of fun. I'm just tired and pregnant. You kept me up last night Swanson," I told him flirtatiously.

"I could do it again Mitchell," he said while leaning in to kiss me. Right before our lips touched I got up an walked away.

"I'm going to go shower. I feel all gross and pregnant," I told him.

"Tease," He replied.

"Watch the kiddos. Wouldn't want to let Sebastian lick them to death," I said.

"Will do Beca "The Tease" Mitchell."

A/N: So how are you guys liking the Jesse/Ali interactions? I'm so sorry for the short chapters, but I have Mononucleosis which I mentioned in an earlier chapter. It's basically a viral infection that makes me super tired all the time. I just woke up to write this chapter, and I'm already falling back asleep at my laptop. It doesn't help that it's storming outside. Ugh. So I think I am going to go back to bed now. Drop me a review and telll me what you think or ideas of things that should happen in further chapters. I'm open to suggestions.


	16. No Fucking Pizza Hut

**Semi-Finals; March 15; 5 months pregnant**

Today is the semi-finals, and I was kind of apprehensive to perform because of being pregnant. My stomach is now normal size according to my OBGYN. The second I started showing a bit more Chloe and Aubrey were back to making out with my stomach. The Bellas had to no longer wear our uniforms thanks to me, and Amy was the happiest about that.

"Thanks flattbutt for finally getting on Aubrey's soft side. That little girl of yours better learn how to extort Aubrey to the full extent. Or you need to learn how," Amy told me.

"Beca please tell us what you are naming her," Chloe begged on the bus.

"Nope. That's between Jesse and I, but I can guarantee Aubrey will like it," I said.

"You're naming her Aubrey aren't you?" Chloe pouted.

"No. We aren't naming her Aubrey. I just said Aubrey will like her name," I corrected.

"Beca just fucking tell us so Chloe will shut up," Stacie added in.

"Fine. God you guys just can't leave me alone. We're naming her Scarlett," I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Middle name," Chloe demanded.

"Nope. You got her first name," I said. Just then the engine of the bus started knocking.

"What the hell?!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"It's uh it's uh cool actually we're just running out of gas," Amy said.

"How can that be? You just filled the tank," Aubrey asked.

"Well I was going to. Until I got hit by flying mexican food," Amy answered.

"I'll just call Jesse," I added in.

"Ugh," Aubrey groaned.

* * *

**On the treble bus **

"So Jesse what are you naming her?" Chloe asked.

"Damn it Chloe you just can't leave us alone about that," I exclaimed.

"Just tell her Beca. She really won't leave you alone until you tell her," Jesse told me.

"Ugh. I hate both of you. Capella. Capella is her middle name Chloe. You fucking weaseled it out of me. Are you happy now?" I asked her.

"Extremely," she replied smiling from ear to ear. I shook my head, then turned to face Jesse.

"Are your parents on the way?" I asked him.

"Yup. Mom said Ali fell asleep in the car and Tessa is watching The Lion King," he told me.

"Who are Ali and Tessa?" Amy asked confused.

"They are Beca's sisters," Aubrey butted in. She then proceeded to give Amy a glare that said don't ask anymore questions.

"We're here guys," Unicycle shouted from the front of the bus. When we stepped off the bus, Jesse wrapped an arm protectively around me. We walked through the crowd of people waiting for us to get off the bus. Aubrey told the announcers that I'm pregnant, so I can definitely expect some awkward commentary when I watch the performance back at the Aubrey's apartment.

Just as we were about to walk into the building I saw Jesse's parents with Alison, who was resting her head on Jake's shoulder, and Tessa who was holding Kris's hand. When Ali saw me she picked her head up. She reached for Jesse and I and started crying. I waved at her and Jesse did the same, but she kept crying. I felt so bad, but Aubrey pushed me into the building when I tried to stop and hug her.

The Bellas performed first with a new set. *insert songs that sound good together here* When we got done I went and found Alison. She was sitting in her own chair with a tear stained face.

"Come here baby girl," I said while extending my arms to her. She immediately excepted the invitation and situated herself on my hip. I then took her back to sit with the Bellas. When we sat down, Chloe immediately cooed over her.

"Beca she's so adorable," she cooed.

"Chloe you've seen her before," I told her.

"She looks like a mini-flatbutt," Amy whispered loudly to Aubrey.

"Heard that Amy," I told her. Just then the Trebles came on stage.

"Do you see daddy?" I whispered really softly in Ali's ear. She nodded her head vigorously. "Me too."

When the trebles finished their set Jesse came and sat by me. After we got awards, I turned to the girls.

"Sorry girls. I'd love to go back to Aubrey's apartment and listen to all the sexual comments the announcers made about Jesse and I, but this little one fell asleep on me," I said gesturing to Alison.

"Bring her back to the apartment," Chloe suggested.

"I guess Tessa and Jesse could come too," Aubrey said reluctantly.

"Yay! A big sleepover," Chloe squealed.

"Shh, Chloe. Your high-pitched squeals of happiness are going to wake Ali," I told her.

"Come on Jesse we are having a sleepover at Aubrey's dorm," Chloe called to him.

"I guess I don't have a say in this?" I asked.

"Nope. Come on Tessa," Chloe called to my sister.

"Fine. Let's go Jesse," I told him.

* * *

**At Aubrey's apartment**

"Okay flatbutt. Tell us an embarrassing story about one of your sisters," Amy demanded.

"Okay... Well once when I was sixteen I had my boyfriend over. Little Tessa over there was about Ali's age and Alison was about a month or two old. So anyway when Tessa was little, everyone that was a boy was her boyfriend. I think she had about eight or so at one point. So my boyfriend was her boyfriend. She got the smart idea to go sit by him on the couch and stat kissing him. He sat there really awkwardly. He kept turning his head. I think at one point she even stuck her tongue in his ear. It was gross to watch. So that's my story," I told Amy.

"Hey Beca, do you want to put Ali down?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm good for now. Hey Tess are you tired?" I asked her.

"Yeah Beca," she answered.

"Come give me a hug and tell everyone goodnight," I told her. She hugged me, kissed Ali's forehead, and told the Bellas goodnight before following Aubrey into her spare room.

"Beca can we please play with Ali?" Chloe pleaded.

"Chloe why do you always ask me questions? Especially ones you know I'm going to say no to?" I asked her.

"Because I know you can't resist me. So I'm guessing that's a yes I can play with her?" Chloe asked.

"You deal with her if she cries," I told her. I handed Ali to Chloe. I walked over to Jesse who was sitting on the couch half asleep and sat next to him.

Ali sat up slowly in Chloe's lap. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Chloe. She noticed it wasn't me and started crying.

"Chloe deal with it. This is your fault," I told her.

"Mummmmy," Ali cried. Chloe looked confused.

"Shit," I said. I nudged Jesse who had fallen asleep. His eyes shot open. He heard Ali's cries and got up and walked over to Chloe. Ali reached for Jesse. Chloe reluctantly handed her over.

"Why does she like Jesse and not me?" Chloe pouted.

"Umm I don't know Chloe. Maybe because she lives with Jesse," I said.

"I want Mommy," Ali told Jesse. Jesse set Ali on the floor. She walked over to me. Chloe along with all the other Bellas looked confused. Aubrey had rejoined us and she also looked confused.

"What's wrong Ali cakes?" I asked her.

"Who's dat?" She asked pointing at Chloe.

"That's your Aunty Chloe. She loves you very much. She just wants to play with you. Can you go play with her?" I asked. She nodded her head. Ali took a couple steps towards Chloe then turned back towards me.

"I want my binki Mommy," she told me.

"Here," I said handing her the pacifier she only used when she is stressed or scared. She put the pacifier in her mouth and continued walking towards Chloe.

"Hi Aunty Chloe," she said, but the binki in her mouth muffled her speech.

"Hi Ali. Is that your mommy?" Chloe asked her while pointing at me. Ali nodded her head.

"That's my daddy," Ali told Chloe while pointing at Jesse.

"Is it now?" Chloe asked. Ali nodded again. Amy interrupted their conversation.

"Looks like another little munchkin has decided to join us," she said pointing at Tessa. Tessa walked over to the couch and sat by me.

"Beca I'm hungry," she whispered.

"Me too kiddo," I whispered back. "How about we ask everyone else too?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"Anyone else hungry? Or is it just Tessa, jellybean, and I?" I asked.

"I'm down for food," Amy replied. All the other Bellas sounded off in a course of yeahs and head nods.

"All right then. Chloe I'm stealing your car to go get us some food. Pizza okay with everyone?" I asked.

"Yup," they all said almost in unison.

"Come on Tessa. You can come with me," I told her.

* * *

**In the car on the way to get pizza**

"I'm thinking Pizza Hut. What do you think Tessa?" I asked her.

"I don't want no fucking Pizza Hut," she said all sweet and innocent. I started laughing.

"What did you say Tess?" I asked.

"I said I don't want no fucking Pizza Hut," she said in a serious tone. I laughed even harder.

"I guess you don't want no fucking Pizza Hut," I said back to her and she nodded her head. I ended up getting Pizza Hut anyways.

When we got back to Aubrey's with the pizzas, Alison was passed out on Chloe's lap. It was only about ten, but we had a full day of performing. Chloe was asleep as well until I came through the door with the pizza.

"I got the pizzas from fucking pizza hut bitches," I yelled.

"Beca," Aubrey gasped.

"What?" I asked her.

"You speak like that in front of children?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Don't they repeat you?" she asked.

"Funny that you ask," I started. I told all the Bellas about the car.

After the pizza was finished, both kids had fallen asleep. Tessa had fallen asleep in Aubrey's lap, and Ali in Chloe's. They carried the girls to the spare room and tucked them in bed. Afterwards, we watched the replay of the ICCA's on T.V.

"Well John here comes the Barden Bellas," Gail the announcer said to her co-host.

"I've been told that the candidate for head Bella is five months pregnant with a Treble maker's baby," John told Gail.

"Which one would that be John?" Gail asked.

"That would be the one sporting the baby bump Gail," he replied. At this point I had my head buried in my hands. That was all the commentary about me for the Bella's performance. When the Trebles came on though that was a different story.

"There's proud Dad to be, Treblemaker co-captain Jesse Swanson," Gail announced.

"I bet they had fun making that aca-baby," John added. Wow. He is an old pervert.

"Indeed John. I wonder if that baby will have the moves like Jesse," Gail said. That got another face palm.

"I've been told by Jesse that the baby is a girl," John told Gail.

"Get a name out of him John?" she asked.

"Sure did. Scarlett Capella. How darling. After acapella Gail," he told her. I glared at Jesse.

"You told them the baby's name? I thought we were waiting to tell people. Now I feel bad for not telling your parents," I said while I playfully slapped him.

"Um..."

"Night Jesse. I'm feeding you to the wolf pack. Bellas you can have fun asking him questions about our sex life. I'm sleeping with the little girls. Have fun Jesse," I said before retreating into the guest room. While I was falling asleep I heard the Bellas taking the opportunity I had offered.

A/N: Okay. So that was an interesting chapter. Sort of a filler. The things that Tessa said/did are things my best friends little sister has said/done. She actually made out with her sister's boyfriend and said I don't want no fucking pizza hut. I'll have plenty more funny things inspired by my best friends little sister ahead ( her name is tessa too)


	17. Scarlett Capella Swanson

**April 28; Moving Day**

Today we are moving to the rental house that I was left in my father's will. I had finally got his house sold along with all his other rental properties, so Jesse and I have enough money to live on our own. We don't have much, mainly just our clothes. We ordered some essential furniture, as well as the furniture for Scarlett's room. Jesse convinced me to let him do her room in pink, black, and white. I reluctantly agreed.

Her crib is white, as well as her changing table and rocking chair. Half of her wall is white wood paneling, which also helped Jesse further his case.

"There is already white wood in her room. If we do just black and white, it will look like we are making her goth from birth," He argued.

Jesse wallpapered the other half, because, and I quote, "I'm too pregnant to help put up wallpaper." The wallpaper is pink and white paisley. The curtains are white and pink, with black and white polka dotted ties. The crib has a pink skirt on it. The sheets are white with black polka dots, and the bumpers are pink with black and white polka dotted ties. I insisted Jesse buy a fake crystal chandelier if he was doing the room in pink, so one is hung above the spot where the crib will be. Tessa and Ali, well mainly Tessa, with the help of Kris and Jake, made cute little balls out of pink, white, and black tissue paper.

By the time I got over to the house, Jesse already had all of the new furniture unloaded and in place. He said I was aloud to lift light boxes of clothes from the moving truck. I pulled my car up in the driveway, and Chloe and Aubrey soon followed. I started by taking light boxes, but was soon annoyed by everyone babying me.

"Beca, sweetie, please don't lift the heavy boxes. I can get those," Jesse told me.

"Here Beca. Let me take that," Aubrey offered.

"Beca quit. You need to listen to Jesse," Chloe stated. I was sorry Chloe was the one who struck my final nerve.

"You guys need to quit babying me. I'm only six months pregnant. I can lift a couple of boxes if I want to," I shouted. I turned and picked up the heaviest box I could manage and made my way towards the house. When I set the box down in the house I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I cried out. Jesse immediately rushed to my side.

"Beca what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked.

"I think I'm in labor," I told him while clutching my stomach.

"Are you sure Beca? You're only six months pregnant," he asked.

"Oh I'm sure," I told him.

"Chloe, Aubrey, can you stay here and finish unpacking our clothes? Ali and Tessa are with my parents. I'll call them on the way to the hospital," Jesse rushed.

"Sure," they responded in unison.

"Come on Beca let's go have this baby," he said.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

**Chloe's POV**

We arrived at the hospital nearly an hour after Jesse and Beca left. When we walked in the waiting room, I saw Jesse's parents and the girls. Ali ran over to me, and Tessa ran to Aubrey.

"Aunty Chloe where's my mommy?" Ali asked me.

"Mommy's having her baby," I told her.

"I want to see her," she told me.

"We have to wait until Daddy comes and gets us," I explain.

"Okay Aunty Chloe. I want my binki."

"I'm sorry Ali cat. I don't have it," I said, putting my hands up to show her. She made a sad face and then walked off to Jesse's mom. Tessa then came up to me.

"Is Beca going to be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know Tessie," I said honestly.

"I hope she is. I really love her," she said.

"Awwww," I replied. I gave her a big hug. "If anything happens, I'm sure Jesse will take care of you. Jesse loves you and Ali. He also loves Beca and he won't let anything happen to her or Scarlett."

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

It has been about two hours since we arrived. The doctor came in and scheduled a c-section for Beca. They said it is a high risk operation and that the baby might not make it. I'm sitting next to Beca, waiting for the doctor.

"What if she's not okay Jesse? This is all my fault. I should have listened to you and the girls. If something happens I will never forgive myself," she cried.

"It's okay Beca. Everything will be okay. Scarlett's a fighter. Everything is going to be fine," I consoled. That's when the doctor came in and wheeled her out of the room. I had to change into scrubs while the doctor's prepped Beca. I was so nervous, but it is comforting that I can be next to her in the operating room.

I nearly jumped off my chair when the doctor came and got me. I followed him into the operating room. I quickly took my place beside Beca. Just minutes later we heard a soft cry.

"It's a girl," the doctor shouted. He then proceeded to hold up the tiny baby over the curtain. He then passed Scarlett to a nurse. The nurse weighed and measured her before taking her away. Scarlett weighed only 2.3 lb and is only 13 inches long.

"She's beautiful Beca," I told her. She nodded her her head slowly.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to have to escort you out now," a nurse said to me. She walked me back to Beca's room and told me I could wait here, or I could go wait with family in the waiting room. I decided to go talk to my family.

When I finally got to the waiting room, I saw my parents, the girls, and Aubrey and Chloe. They all practically jumped off their chairs when they saw me.

"How are Beca and the baby?" My mom asked first.

"The baby is extremely tiny and Beca is still in surgery," I told her.

"What's the baby's name?" Mom asked.

"Scarlett Capella. She weighs two pounds and three ounces, and is thirteen inches long," I told them.

"So tiny," Chloe noted.

"She definitely inherited Beca's height," Aubrey joked.

"When will we get to meet her?" My dad asked.

"I'm not sure. She's just so tiny. They took her away right after she was born," I explained.

"Everything will be alright son," my dad told me.

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Swanson?" A nurse asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

"Your wife is awake and asking for you," he informed me.

"She's not my wife. Yet anyways, but thank you," I told him.

The nurse led me back to the room, where I saw Beca laying in bed resting her head on the railing.

"Hey Hillary Swank from million dollar baby," I told her.

"You just have to say, "Hey million dollar baby." You don't need to reference a specific actress," she told me. "And I'm sure I'm far from a million dollars right now."

"You are so beautiful all the time Becs," I assured her.

"So where's our aca-child?" She asked.

"I don't know. They took her away right after she was born. She's so tiny Becs. Aubrey said she just inherited your height," I told her. She giggled.

"I want my baby. Or one of them at least. Where's Ali? And I'm also surprised Chloe isn't back here bothering us," she stated.

"Ali is with my parents, and Chloe s with them too," I told her. "Are you up for visitors?"

"Always. I just want to snuggle with my baby," she sighed.

"Hold on. I'll be right back," I said while running out of the room. I ran all the way back to the waiting room.

"Beca want a you guys back there, and she especially wants this little one," I say while scooping Ali up.

"Hi daddy," she said.

"Hi baby doll," I replied. "You wanna go see mommy?"

"Yeah," she said excitedly

"Let's go. Everyone follow me," I said while fast walking while holding Ali like a baby.

"Here mommy. Here's your baby," I told her.

"I'm not a baby daddy," Ali said.

"Yeah daddy that's not my baby. That's my big girl," Beca said.

"I'm sorry Beca. I guess she'll have to do," I told her.

"Enough kidding. Give me my Ali cakes," she demanded. I set Ali in the middle of her bed. She crawled right up next to Beca, and Beca have her a big hug.

"Mommy where's the baby?" Ali asked. Beca started crying. Just then the rest of our friends and family walked in.

"Woah. Why is my bad-Beca crying?" Chloe asked.

"I just want to see my baby!" Beca exclaimed. Beca has fantastic timing because in walks her nurse.

"Sweetheart, your baby is in the nicu. She is on oxygen and heart monitors. You can see her, but you can't touch her," the nurse told Beca which just made her cry harder.

"I just want to see her," Beca wailed.

"I can take you and the baby's father down there now, we can also allow you to take pictures for the rest of your family," the nurse explained.

"Let's go Jesse," Beca instructed.

"Yes dear,"I replied. Beca proceeded to hand me Ali. Ali threw a fit. She kicked her little feet and cried. I tried soothing her, but it didn't work.

"Mommy," she cried while kicking me.

"Here baby," Beca said while handing her a pacifier. Alison popped it in her mouth and immediately calmed down. She walked over to my parents and they left Beca and I alone.

Beca and I walked with a nurse to the nicu. We had to scrub down before they let us in. They then showed us our daughter.


	18. Maybe Baby

**Beca's POV**

I burst into tears at the sight of my daughter. Scarlett laid in the middle of an incubator. She is so small. An oxygen mask covers her face. A tube went into her stomach. I wanted so badly to just pick her up. Instead I just sobbed. I felt Jesse wrap an arm around me protectively.

"It will all be okay Beca. She's a fighter," he whispered in my ear.

"You can touch her," a nurse said. I just nodded my head. I reached my hands through the holes in the incubator. I gently caressed her head and her feet.

"Do you have any idea when we'll be able to hold her?" Jesse asked Scarlett's nicu (nicu means neonatal intensive care unit) nurse.

"If she continues progressing, you should be able to hold her by next week," she told Jesse. "She's considerably healthy considering she was born so young. She's only having slight breathing problems and her mouth is to little to suckle. When she gets big enough to suckle, then she should be able to go home, even if she's still on oxygen," the nurse explained.

I was still stroking Scarlett's small head. She whimpered softly.

"Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy. I hope you get to come home with daddy and I soon," I whispered to her. She whimpered again in response.

"Our little Star," Jesse whispered. "Beca can I touch her."

"Sure," I answered, immediately removing my hands from the incubator, ashamed that I had hogged her. Jesse stroked her head lightly. Scarlett wriggled slightly.

"Aww my baby," Jesse crooned.

"So sweet," I admired.

"Let's get that picture for the family," Jesse said while removing his hands from the incubator. He pulled out his iphone and snapped a picture from the side of the incubator and sent it to his parents, Aubrey, and Chloe.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Mom said how precious, Dad said he's proud, Aubrey said she's a Bella in training and she definitely inherited Beca's height, and Chloe said to tell Scarlett that she needs to hurry up and get bigger," he said.

"Of course," I responded. "Hurry up and get bigger Star. I wanna take you home," I told her before leaving the nicu with Jesse.

* * *

May 1

I had been discharged a few days earlier, and it has been a rough couple of days. I've had nightmares of the unthinkable happening. I was so excited this morning when I got the call from Grace, Scarlett's nicu nurse. She said Jesse and I would be able to come in today and hold Scarlett. The only way we were aloud to hold her is skin to skin though.

I called Chloe and Aubrey to ask them if they could watch the girls. As soon as they arrived, I dragged Jesse out the door. I was ecstatic when we arrived in the nicu.

"Hello Beca. Jesse. Are you ready to hold your baby today?" Grace asked.

"Of course," Jesse answered before I could come up with a sarcastic remark.

"Alright then. Who's going first?" she asked.

"I am," I gushed.

"Okay. Let me update you on her condition. Depending on how Scarlett reacts to being held will depend on when she can be released. She is currently weighing two point six pounds and is still thirteen inches long," Grace informed us.

"Alright. I wanna hold my baby," I whined.

"Okay," Grace said as she lifted Scarlett out of her incubator.

Grace placed Scarlett on my bare chest. I held her tight against my body, as she squirmed. They had substituted her oxygen mask with a cunnula that is taped to her face. She tried to turn herself horizontally and she definitely succeeded. Her tiny mouth roamed my left breast. She stopped searching when her mouth landed on my nipple. I felt her latch on.

"Grace," I said alarmed.

"Yeah Beca," she said as she turned back around from the computer.

"She just latched on to my breast," I said.

"Oh," Grace said also alarmed. "Let me go find her pediatrician."

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Greene?" Dr. Geller asked me.

"Um well Scarlett seems to have latched on to my breast," I told her.

"I'd say that it's not entirely bad. I think we will be able to remove her feeding tube later today. We can have you start pumping breast milk for her to drink from a bottle when you aren't here. If she does good off of her feeding tube, then I'd say she'll be good to go home," she explained.

"Sounds good to me," Jesse replied.

"Yup," I agreed.

"Hey Becs?" Jesse asked.

"Hmm," I replied, watching Scarlett intently.

"Can I hold her?"

"Oh yeah sure," I replied.

I slowly slid Scarlett onto Jesse's equally bare chest. She snuggled close and fell asleep. When Grace tried to take Scarlett back to her incubator after a half an hour of sleeping on Jesse's chest, Scarlett wailed. This is the first time since birth Jesse and I have heard her cry to this intensity. Boy does Star have lungs. I pulled out my phone and took a voice recording.

"Man she has lungs," I told Jesse.

"She's definitely a Bella in training," he replied.

I sent the voice recording to Aubrey.

To: Aubs

From: Alt Girl

_Sounds like a Bella in training all right _

I attached the recording. Aubrey replied back immediately.

To: Alt Girl

From: Aubs

_That's my girl, but I'm sad that she's so upset. Chloe said she even cries with perfect pitch._

I showed Jesse my phone and he just chuckled. Scarlett was situated back in her incubator, and Jesse and I got dressed. We then left for home. When we arrived, Ali ran up to me.

"Mommy did you bring the baby?" she asked.

"Not yet baby. Not yet," I told her. I picked her up and slung her on my hip. Chloe and Aubrey bombarded me when I walked through the door.

"So how's our niece?" Chloe asked.

"She's good. She's getting her feeding tube removed and if that goes good, then she can come home," I told them.


	19. Homecoming

**May 16**

I got woken up this morning by the phone ringing. I patted all around the bed looking for my phone. I held it up in victory when I finally found it. Then I remembered I had to answer it.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Sorry to call so early Beca, but I wanted to let you know that Scarlett has been cleared for discharge. You and Jesse can come get her anytime today. She no longer needs her oxygen, so we have no medical reason to keep her," Grace told me. I slapped Jesse who was still sleeping.

"What?" he asked while sitting up in the bed.

"Thanks for calling Grace," I told her before I hung up.

"What Becs? Is something wrong with Scarlett? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"God damn I'm a hormonal mess sometimes. Nothing is wrong with Star. Jesse, Grace said she gets to come home today," I told him, still crying.

"That's great news Beca! Our baby girl is coming home! I got to call my parents. You should probably call Aubrey and Chloe," he gushed.

"Alright let me call them," I responded.

"Hey Beca?"

"Hmmm," I responded.

"What about your mom? I mean you never talk about her. I'm just wondering, I mean. Umm. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," he stumbled.

"Jesse let's just bring Scarlett home," I warned.

"Yes ma'm," he replied. I dialed Chloe.

"Hey Chlo," I greeted.

"Sup Becs?" she asked sleepily.

"Jesse and I can bring Scarlett home today. Can you call Aubrey and come over? Neither one of them is awake yet, and I don't want to wake them," I answered.

"Sure Bec. I'll be over there soon," she answered.

As soon as Chloe and Aubrey got to the house, we were on our way to the hospital. Jesse and I didn't talk the whole way to the hospital. We sat in awkward silence the whole ride.

"I'll park the car," Jesse offered.

"Okay," I responded.

He dropped me off at the door. I grabbed the car seat from the car and walked to the nicu. I was greeted by Grace.

"Hey Beca," she said.

"Hi Grace," I responded, " Where's Scarlett?"

"I'll go get her. The pediatrician was giving her one final exam," she answered.

She came back with Scarlett dressed in the outfit Jesse and I left for her. Jesse had picked out. It is a pink lace dress with a pink headband with a bow attached. Grace slid her into my arms.

"Do you need help buckling her in?" Grace asked.

"I've got it," I responded.

I successfully buckled the car seat, when Jesse came in. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, as I was bent over the car seat. I jumped slightly, but immediately relaxed when I realized it was Jesse.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I responded.

Jesse held up one side of the car seat while I held the other. We walked together back to the car.

"She didn't keep in touch," I said.

"What?" Jesse asked confused.

"My mother. After Ali was born she promised to call and visit, but she didn't," I told him.

"Oh. Maybe your dad had something to do with that," he suggested.

"He might have. He was very protective of Ali," I agreed.

"I say you reach out to her. I guarantee she wants to be part of your life as well as Scarlett's, Ali's, and mine by association," he proposed.

"I guess you're right," I sighed.

"I guess I am," he agreed.

He put the car seat in the back and clicked it in place. I kissed him when he turned around. He slid his tongue across my lips asking for entrance. I happily granted it. When air became necessary, I broke the kiss. I then opened the passenger door and slid in.

"Like I said. Beca "the tease" Mitchell," he joked.

"Greene," I corrected.

"I like Swanson best," he added.

"That would be nice, to bad I have a hot boyfriend," I teased.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

"Just the father of my youngest daughter."

"Damn. He has a kid on me," he laughed.

Scarlett grunted.

"Looks like she wants to go home Daddy," I told him.

"I can do that. Let's go," he responded.

"Why didn't we name her Molly?" Jesse asked while we were still driving.

"Because it's a drug?!"

"Yeah, but it is also the name of Molly Ringwald," he argued.

"It's still a drug."

"Ugh. So stubborn."

"Too late now. She's already named Scarlett. And you fucking picked her name. What's up with that?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. We pulled into the driveway.

I wrestled the car seat out of the car and carried it inside. I set the seat on the counter and scooped Scarlett out. I then looked over and realized that Chloe and Aubrey had fallen asleep on the couch. Jesse went and peaked in the girls room. They were both sleeping too.

"Hey Aunt Chloe. Hi Aunt Aubrey," I said as I waved Scarlett's tiny hand. She had fallen asleep on the way home.

"Beca," Chloe said without opening her eyes.

"No. It's Scarlett," I replied.

"Mmmm," Chloe said.

"Bree," I sing-songed.

"Hey Beca," she said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Chlo," I crooned.

"Holy baby," Aubrey said,"Gimme Beca." I slid Star into her arms.

"Chloe, Aubrey's got my baby," I told her.

"I want a baby," she replied.

"Well get the fuck up and play with Scarlett," I hollered.

Scarlett burst into cries. I took her back from Aubrey instinctively. I rocked on my heels and her cries lessened to whimpers. She looked up at me with her baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry baby girl. Mommy didn't mean to wake you up," I said in my baby voice.

"So Beca what are you going to do about finals tomorrow?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think it's good for Scarlett to go, but I think it's my only option. I'm not going to let my girls down," I told them.

I passed Scarlett off to Jesse. Sebastian came bounding out of the girls room. I heard a cry. I walked into the room. I scooped up Alison out of her crib.

"Hi mommy," she sniffled.

"What's wrong baby cakes?" I asked her.

"Bad dream," she responded.

"Aunt Chloe and Aunt Aubrey are here," I told her while smoothing out her hair.

She nodded her head and frantically sucked on her pacifier for a good ten minutes before she asked to go see them.

"We can go see them, and Mommy and Daddy brought you another surprise. Let's go look," I said before setting her on the ground and taking her hand.

We walked all the way to the kitchen, and Ali took off running.

"Aunt Bree," she cried. Though with her pacifier it sounded more like aunt bee.

"Hey Ali cat," Aubrey greeted.

I walked over to Jesse.

"I think it's time to introduce them," I whispered.

"Okay," he whispered back.

"Ali," I called to her. She continued showing her Aunt her toys. "Alison," I tried again. Nothing. "Alison Harmony Piper Greene," I said sternly.

"What mommy?" she called back.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Yes mommy," she replied.

"Ali I want you to meet someone," Jesse interrupted.

"Who?" Ali asked.

"Ali, this is your sister Scarlett," I said, lifting her up to show her Scarlett in the crib.

"Is this your baby mommy?" she asked.

"Yes Ali, but you are also my baby," I told her. Ali ran up and hugged me.

"I love you mommy," she said.

"I love you too baby," I replied.

"What about Daddy?" Jesse asked.

"I love you daddy," Ali told him.

"I love you too baby doll," he replied.

"Jesse I have some stuff to take care of. Will you be alright here by yourself and Aubrey and Chloe?" I asked.

"We'll be fine. Go do what you need to do," he told me.

"Thank you," I said and gave him a light peck on the cheek before walking out to my car. As soon as I reached the car I turned around. "Jesse I'm taking Scarlett and Ali with me. Is that okay?" I asked.

"That's perfectly fine," he replied, "Tess and I will just watch movies with Bree and Chloe."

"Bye babe," I told him after I had packed a diaper bag for Scarlett.

"Bye honey," he responded.

A/N: So what do you think Beca is up to? Drop me a review and let me know.


	20. Adore You

When I pulled up in my mother's driveway, I noticed another car there that I know isn't her's or her husband Bill's. I stopped the car and turned in my seat. Ali had dozed off. I checked the clock and noticed it is about one which is her nap time. I peeked over the seat again to check on Scarlett. She was wide awake and staring at herself in the mirror. I slowly slid out of the car hoping to talk to my mother before Scarlett started bawling. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Bill answered the door.

"Oh hi Beca. It's been years hasn't it," he said surprised.

"Yup. Can I talk to my mom?" I asked him.

"Sure sweetheart," he replied.

"Beca?" My mom asked startled.

"Hey mom," I answered.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's been a few years," she said.

"I wanted you to have a relationship with your granddaughters and with me if you want one," I said bashfully.

"Did you say granddaughters as in plural, as in more than one?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well were are they?" she asked.

"They are in the car. Ali fell asleep on the way here. You remember Alison don't you?" I asked her.

"Of course I remember my first grandchild. Alison Harmony Piper," she answered.

"Let me go get the girls and you can meet them," I told her.

I walked back to my car. I walked to the driver's side first and woke Ali up.

"Ali cakes," I said as I gently shook her.

Her little eyes fluttered open. I proceeded to unlatch her restraints, and pick her up and set her on the ground.

"Mommy has someone really special she wants you to meet Ali,"' I told her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Your mamaw, papaw, and I think your Uncle Jory is here," I told her.

She nodded her head and took my hand. We walked over to the passenger's side and I pushed the button that ejects the infant seat from the car. Scarlett was still awake, and contently sitting there. Ali hid behind my legs as we walked up to the door.

"Beca please do come in," she invited and I carried Scarlett through the door, with Ali still hiding behind me.

I was greeted by my two childhood dogs. Mason and Daisy. Mason is a big black German Shepard, who we got from the local animal shelter. He is probably about the sweetest dog you'll ever meet. Daisy is a crazy bitch. She is a brown Boston Terrier, who my mom and I affectionately nicknamed The Boston Terrorist.

After the dogs got done sniffing me, I sat Scarlett and her car seat on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. Ali freaked that she couldn't hide behind me anymore and started reaching for me to pull her up on my lap. My mom picked up on the fact that Ali was uncomfortable and tried to make it better.

"Alison do you want some apple juice?" she asked. Ali nodded her head.

"Make it mostly H2O," I told her. When she came back with the juice, Ali cautiously took it.

"So who's this little girl?" my mom asked gesturing to Scarlett.

"That would be Scarlett Capella," I said as I pushed the sun visor back so my mom could see her.

"Oh my goodness Beca she's so tiny!" she exclaimed.

"Well she is three weeks old, fourteen inches long and four pounds and six ounces," I told her proudly.

"Beca you do realize that you were born nineteen inches long, six pounds and nine ounces right? And Ali was eighteen inches, six pounds and ten ounces," she told me.

"Yeah I do realize that, but Ali wasn't born at twenty-nine weeks gestation. We're lucky she even survived, she was so tiny," I told her.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Yeah," I replied. Scarlett started fussing. I carefully unbuckled her and picked her up. "What's wrong baby?" I asked her. "Are you hungry?"

I grabbed a blanket from her diaper bag and threw it over my shoulder and over Scarlett's head.

"So your dad told me you eloped. How's the married life treating you?" Mom asked.

"Actually I'm not married anymore," I told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well he was just angry all the time, which was fine. Until he started taking his anger out on me. When he assaulted me while I was pregnant with Scarlett he put me in a coma for two weeks. He's in jail now, and we're divorced," I said.

"Does he know about the baby?" she asked.

"Doesn't need to. Not his," I told her.

"So what's the baby's full name Beca?" she asked.

"Scarlett Capella. I already told you," I replied.

"No. Her full name," she said.

"Scarlett Capella Swanson," I whispered the last part.

"Swanson," she repeated.

"Yup."

"I know a Swanson. Remember how I used to play cards online?"

"Yes."

"Well one of the girls I used to play with was named Kris. She has a husband named Jake, and two kids. Krista and Jesse. Are those the same Swansons?" she asked.

"Jesse. Jesse is her dad," I answered.

Scarlett had finished eating, so I put her on my shoulder and gently patted her back. I then placed her back in her car seat. I look to my left and Ali dozed off on the couch.

"Is there somewhere where I can put her down?" I asked.

"You're old room isn't occupied. You can put her in there," she offered.

"She won't sleep in a bed," I told her.

"How old is Ali now?" Mom asked.

"She's three. She'll be four in July," I answered.

"She doesn't sleep in a bed?" she asked.

"Only if there's someone else in there with her. She usually sleeps in a crib," I said.

"Oh."

"Look Mom. I don't have time to make small talk with you. I just thought you would want to be part of your granddaughters' life, but if you are just going to sit here and judge me, then I don't know if I want you to be part of their life. I've made stupid choices, and please don't blame your grandkids for those choices. I believe you still have my phone number if you want to talk to me. I think I've overstayed my welcome," I told her.

I woke Ali up again, and picked up Scarlett's car seat. After everyone was situated in the car I drove back to the house.

"How did it go with your mom?" Jesse asked when I walked through the door carrying Ali.

"Not very good. Can you please put Alison in her crib?" I said as I slid Ali to him. I went back out to the car and carried Scarlett in.

"What happened?" Jesse asked as he put an arm around me.

"She sat there and she fucking judged me. Judged me for cheating on Jack. Judged me for getting divorced. Judged me because Scarlett is tiny. She judged me for letting Ali sleep in a crib. And worst of all she judged me for having both girls," I finished as I burst into tears.

"It's okay Beca," Jesse consoled. He rubbed little patterns on my back.

"She knows your mom Jesse. She's going to tell your mom what a horrible mother I am," I cried.

"Beca you're a fantastic mother, and I know my mom thinks so too. I don't care that Ali still sleeps in a crib or has a pacifier. We get a good nights sleep don't we? Jack was abusive. He could have killed you or Scarlett. Yes Scarlett was born early because you were being stubborn, but she's fine now. She's just small. Both of our girls are amazing and I couldn't ask for a better family. And I really don't care that you cheated on Jack, because look where that got me," he said as he wiped away my tears.

"Jesse can you please watch Scarlett. I need to clear my head. Can you watch Scarlett?" I asked.

"Anything for you Beca. You remember that okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head before sauntering off to the shower. I started the shower and started singing. I sung the only song that was expressing my feelings.

Baby baby  
Are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living  
Uh baby  
Are you listening?

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you  
I adore you

Baby, can you hear me  
When I'm crying out for you  
I'm scared  
Oh so scared  
When you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
armed with weapons  
Hey, oh

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you  
I adore you

I love lying next to you  
I could do this for eternity  
You and me  
We're meant to be in holy matrimony  
God knew exactly what he was doing  
When he led me to you

When you say you love me  
Know I love you more (I love you more)  
When you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you  
I adore you

I got out of the shower and got dressed. When I walked back into our room, I saw Jesse sitting on the bed crying.

"Yes Beca I'm listening," he told me.

He got up and kissed me hard on the lips. I slid my tongue across the bottom of his lips asking for entrance which he happily granted. As our tongues battled for dominance, he pushed me back on the bed.

"Where's Tessa?" I asked.

"Chloe and Aubrey took her to the mall," he panted.

"Scarlett?"

"Sleeping in her room. Can we get back to what we were doing?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, I just kissed him.

A/N: The song I used is Adore You by Miley Cyrus. If you haven't ever heard that song I suggest you listen to it. It's actually really good. So next chapter is finals.


	21. Finals

I woke up this morning exhausted from waking up with Scarlett. Tessa was staying the night at my grandparent's house. They offered to take Ali too, but Jesse wanted Ali to come with us. Since Jesse's parents left yesterday to drive to New York, they haven't seen Scarlett yet. I was worried for Scarlett to fly because she is so little, but her pediatrician assured me she would be fine. Star slept on the flight, but Ali on the other hand was fussy because she has severe motion sickness. She cried and threw a fit. She also threw up a couple times before I decided to give her motion sickness medicine. After it had kicked in, she fell asleep in Aunt Bee's arms. Aubrey was stroking her head lightly in her sleep.

"Aubrey you are a miracle worker with her," I whispered to her.

"Well Jesse fell asleep on you, so I thought I'd help," she answered.

"Yeah. He loves flying because it makes him tired," I told her.

"Are you ready for the set?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared to leave Scarlett with Jesse's parents while we perform. She's just so tiny," I confessed.

"She'll be fine. She'll sleep through it anyways and I'm sure that's a good thing," Aubrey said.

"I hope Ali sleeps through it too. She definitely does not need to see how her Mommy, Aunt Aubrey, and the rest of her aca-aunts are going to dress," I said while laughing

"How did you lose the baby weight so fast? Tell me your secret," Aubrey demanded.

"Well I didn't have much to begin with, and I run every morning with Ali in her stroller. I maybe gained fifteen pounds during my pregnancy. Just enough to fashion a small bump for like a month," I said.

"True true," Aubrey agreed.

"We're landing about to land miss so you need to buckle the child in," a flight attendant said to Aubrey.

Aubrey tried to set Ali up the best she could in the seat next to her. The seats went like this: Jesse by the window, Scarlett in the middle, Me on the outside. Then there was an isle. Aubrey was on the outside, then Ali, and Stacie was next to the window.

Just as the landing gears were going out Scarlett woke up. She whimpered before breaking into a full blown cry. I knew I wouldn't be aloud to get her out of her car seat, so I tried to soothe her the best I could while she was still in her car seat. I tried her pacifier, but I kind of already knew that wasn't going to work. She was hungry, but I can't just feed her on the plane. I try singing. Of course I pick the song that's stuck in my head. I start singing Don't You. Jesse joins me about half way through. Star stops crying to listen to us sing for her.

"Don't you forget about me," Jesse sings.

"I'll be alone dancing you know it baby," I return.

"Tell me your troubles and doubts," he croons.

"Giving me everything inside and out," I sing.

"Don't you forget about me," we finish together.

Scarlett looks up at us. She stayed happy long enough for us to exit the plane and get on our rental bus. Ali wants to sit by Chloe on the bus, and I can tell Aubrey is a little sad about that. I sat by Jesse, and we just put Scarlett's car seat in the row in front of us.

"Jesse can you hand me that blanket?" I ask him.

"Sure babe," he answered.

I threw the blanket over my shoulder and over Scarlett's tiny head. I began to nurse her on the back of the bus.

"Gross," remarks Uni.

"Totally," agreed Donald.

"Shut up assholes," I told them.

"Tut up asdoles," Ali repeated.

"Alison Harmony Piper," I scolded.

"Sowwy Mommy," she said.

"Damn she's repeating me now," I whispered to Jesse.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup. It's just fan-fucking-tastic," I told him.

"Okay we're getting you a swear jar," he said.

"Fine. I'm just gonna get all my cussing out before we get it," I proposed.

"Like that's gonna work," he told me.

"You're right you know that. And we aren't getting a swear jar," I said sternly.

"Beca, you just used your mom voice on me," he laughed.

"Fuck you Jesse," I told him, and then proceeded to flip him off.

"It's still gross," Donald said.

"Stacie can you slap him? I would, but I'm too busy being gross," I said pissed.

"Okay," Stacie said, then slapping him in the shoulder.

"Quit making fun of Beca," Aubrey added in.

"Yeah. She can't help that she's gross," Chloe said.

"Thanks Chloe," I said.

"That's not what I meant Beca," she said concerned.

"Oh I know I just like to give you shit," I told her.

"We're all just lucky Scarlett likes Beca's titty milk, or else she would still be in the hospital and we'd be down a Bella and you'd be down a treble," Aubrey said.

"Can we please just stop talking about my tits? My three year old is right there," I said concerned that Ali would repeat any of them.

"Okay," they all agreed.

"Thank you," I said.

When we got to Lincoln Center, I took Scarlett and Ali back to the Bella's dressing room with me. As I waited for Jesse's parents to come and get them, John and Gail came around to our dressing room.

"I've heard the a capella baby is in here," Gail said excitedly.

"Hear that Star? You're the a capella baby," I said to my daughter as she sat in her car seat.

"May I see her?" Gail asked me.

"Sure," I said as I turned the car seat to face Gail.

"So tiny," John said.

"I get that alot. I also get a,"She inherited your height," with it sometimes," I said while I shot daggers at Aubrey. Aubrey lifted Ali from her lap and set her down.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what Aunt Bee gave me," Ali shouted. A crimson shade creeped up my cheeks. Just then Kris walked in.

"Where's my grandbabies?" Kris asked when she walked in.

"Thanks again for taking them," I said as I pushed past Gail and John. "There's some extra milk in Scarlett's diaper bag for her if she wants it. She should be fine though. It's almost her nap time, and she should sleep through the performances," I gushed.

"I get it Beca. You're worried about her. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her," Kris assured me.

"Thank you," I told Kris. I bent down to Ali's height. "Be good for Gammie baby," I told her.

"I will mommy," she told me. I kissed her on the cheek and sent her on her way with Kris.

"Well that was interesting," remarked John.

"Alright. Can you two leave so we can change please?" Aubrey asked them. Instead of speaking they just left.

Chloe insisted on having an all miley cyrus themed performance right down to the costumes. She dressed Aubrey in her teddy bear outfit. Chloe herself was in the tight white pants and cut off shirt from the we can't stop video. Stacie was wearing the dope outfit. Fat amy was wearing the large fur coat and I unfortunately got stuck with the skin colored latex outfit. Fuck my life. I just hope my but doesn't hang out one side like hers did.

We walked down the hallway to the stage. We were the second to last to perform. The trebles being the last. We walked out on stage and the girls started doing back up vocals for adore you.

_Italics= Chloe_

**Bold= Aubrey**

Underline= Amy

Regular= Beca

**_Bold Italics= Stacie_**

_Baby baby  
Are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living  
Uh baby  
Are you listening?  
__When you say _

**What we want  
****It's our party we can love who we want  
****We can kiss who we want  
****We can see who we want (2x)  
****Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere  
****Hands in the air like we don't care  
****Cause we came to have so much fun now  
Bet somebody here might get some now****If you're not ready to go home  
Can I get a hell no  
Cause we gonna go all**

**_All the way in the back with a tree on my lap  
_****_All the boys like to ask me 'what you doing with that?'  
You, you, you say you love me, I ain't fooling with that  
They ask me how I keep a man, I keep a battery pack  
_****_One day he wants me, one day he wants me not  
I don't do chances, cause time just ain't what I got  
If he's like that, I got a world tour that they need me at  
I can't be sitting 'round here waiting on a man  
To tell me where the fuck my seat be at, where Mike Will at?_**

Bangerz (bangerz), I be strutting my stuff  
Bangerz (bangerz), fucking bangerz (bangerz)  
Bangerz (bangerz), I be strutting my stuff  
Bangerz (bangerz), I be strutting my stuff

**I'm flying high up on a bird like a phobiac  
My slick quarter, eye down my purse, where the dollars at?**

Money ain't nothing but money when you get to the money it ain't nothing but money  
Love ain't nothing but love when you learn how to love ain't nothing but love  
Party ain't nothing but a party when you party every day it ain't nothing but a party  
Love money party  
Love money party  
Love money party  
Love money party  
We want love money party

Yeahhhh

I feel a surge coming over me

I feel it all around my thighs

And chills going up my legs

This is the worst coming out of me

When I can't, felt like I could die

And it sends chills up my spine

You're sexy **_sexy_**

I got things I want to do to you

Make me _make me_

Make my tongue just go do-do-do

Flex it, **flex it**

Flex your muscles, and go through the roof

Arrest it rest it, cause it's just criminal

I been laying in this bed all night long

Don't you think it's time to get it on

But we gotta get it right, we can't get it wrong

Don't you want to feel this fire before it's gone

Yeah...

I feel the thirst pouring out of me

For things that I wanna try

That echoes in my head

This is the first time I get to see

Things I've never seen in my life

Yeah...

You make flowers grow under my bed

Yeah

You're sexy **sexy**

I got things I want to do to you

Make me make me

Make my tongue just go do-do-do

Flex it, _flex it_

Flex your muscles, and go through the roof

Arrest it **_rest it_**, cause it's just criminal

I been laying in this bed

**_(This bed) _**

All night long

**(All night long)**

Don't you think it's time to get it on

But we gotta get it right,

_(It right)_

We can't get it wrong

(Can't get it wrong)

Don't you want to feel this fire before it's gone

Yeah

Do you feel me?

Oh

I thought so

I just oh...

Sometimes you just wanna...

Be naughty

I feel so alone when you were gone

Feeling right back home when I'm in your arms

You played my strings like my guitar

When I look in your eyes I see all the stars

Would you believe

I'm dancing in the mirror

**(Dancing in the mirror)**

I feel like I got no panties on

I wish that I could feel ya

**(Wish that I could feel ya) **

So hurry, hang up that damn phone

I been laying in this bed

_(This bed) _

All night long

(All night long)

Don't you think it's time to get it on

But we gotta get it right, we can't get it wrong

Don't you want to feel this fire before it's gone

Yeah...

On and on, and make it last forever

What you want all day

Just as long as it's you and I together

Babe don't make me wait

Don't make me wait...

Don't make me wait...

We finished and I could tell all my suggestive dance moves had made Jesse bothered. We entered the audience, and I walked back to where Kris was sitting and took Scarlett. I walked back to my Bellas and sat down. Scarlet made a fuss to be held so I picked her up and held her on my lap. I kissed her little head just as the trebles came on stage and started the vocals (this song all the lead vocals are Jesse). I noticed the tune immediately. It was the melody for Hey There Delilah.

Hey there Beca what's it like from where your sitting?

I'm a thousand feet away and tonight you look so pretty yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there Beca don't you worry about the baby

I'm right here if you're ever lonely give this song another listen

Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise

I'm by your side.

Oh I hope you marry me

Oh I hope you marry me

Oh I hope you marry me

Oh I hope you marry me

Marry me

Marry me

Hey there Beca, I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with my guitar

We'll have it good, we have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Beca, I've got so much left to say

Every simple song I wrote for you took your breath away, I'll write some more

Even more in love with me you'll fall

We'll have it all

Oh I hope you marry me

Oh I hope you marry me

Oh I hope you marry me

Oh I hope you marry me

I hope you marry me

Two children seems like a lot, but we've got another shot at having more some day

Our friends sometimes make fun of us and we just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way

Beca I can promise you that by the time that the ceremonies through the world will never ever be the same and you're to blame

Hey there Beca be a good girl and don't you miss me

Two more verses and I'll be done and we'll be making history like we do

Children and marriage to name a few

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Beca here's to you

This one's for you

Oh I hope you marry me

Oh I hope you marry me

Oh I hope you marry me

Oh I hope you marry me

Marry me

Marry me.

When he finished he was on one knee right next to me.

"Rebecca Arietta Greene, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course I will Jesse," I answered.

He slid the ring on my finger, and I gently passed Scarlett to Aubrey. Jesse pulled me in for a kiss and I gladly excepted. I broke the kiss for air a few times. As we finished kissing, I leaned down to pick up Scarlett, but Jesse picked her up first. That's when I noticed her outfit. She was wearing a pretty white dress with music notes and a staff covering it. He rocked her from side to side to keep her happy. All the Bellas moved down a seat to make room for Jesse at the end of the row. I sat down, and so did he. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For looking super sexy while holding a baby," I answered.

"Nice way to get me all riled up before I could propose Beca. Singing about having sex with me. Good one soon to be Mrs. Swanson," he added.

"I love that you changed the lyrics to one of my favorite songs my sexy fiance," I told him.

"It sure won you over."


	22. Sick

July 31

Scarlett is now three months and three days old. She is now almost nine pounds and nearly seventeen inches long. She is a relatively good baby, but I do have a lot of help. Between Jesse, my sister, the bellas, and Jesse's parents I get lots of help with her. Today is already a particularly rough day though.

"Hey Tessa," I call to my sister.

"Yeah Beca," she answers.

"Can you please watch Scarlett and Ali for like two seconds while I take a shower? Scarlett is in her bouncy chair and Ali is playing in her room," I told her.

"Sure," she answered.

I ran to my bathroom and took the fastest shower I could possibly manage. I hated leaving Tessa in charge of the girls, because I remembered what it was like to be forced to grow up too fast. Jesse had work today, and I was all by myself with the girls.

As soon as I stepped out of the shower I heard crying. I threw on my robe and ran to the kitchen. I saw Tessa desperately trying to get Scarlett to stop crying by shaking a rattle in front of her face. I walked over and picked Scarlett up.

"Shhhhhh," I whispered to her. "Mommy's here baby girl. It's alright," I crooned.

I walked back to her nursery slowly bouncing on my heels as I went. I took a seat in the rocking chair that is in the corner of her nursery. I slowly rocked her, but that didn't help. I offered her my breast which didn't help either. She just kept crying. I took out my phone and opened snap chat. I took a picture of Scarlett' s bright red face with tears streaming down it and sent it to Jesse. He replied with a picture of him frowning with the caption,"What can I do to help,". I called him.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hi," I said defeatedly.

"What's wrong with Star?" He asked.

"I don't know. She's not hungry, I tried rocking her, and she doesn't need her diaper changed. I don't know what's wrong," I said almost crying.

"Put me on speaker phone," he told me.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he said.

"Okay," I answered as I put him on speaker phone.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing," he sung.

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping," I joined him.

"I would die for you in a hearts beating."

"I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep cause I'll miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing," we sang together.

I looked down at Scarlett and realized she fell asleep.

"Thank you Jesse," I told him.

"You're welcome. Anytime dear, but I got to go now. Luke's on my ass for being on my phone," he said.

"Love you Jesse. Stay out of trouble with Luke," I told him seriously.

"I can't promise anything. Love you too Beca. Give Scarlett, Ali, and Tessa a kiss from me okay?"

"Alright babe. Bye," I hung up the phone.

I tried as carefully as I could to get out of the chair without waking up Scarlett. I walked back to the kitchen and slid her in her chair. Tessa was watching Cinderella on the couch. Ali came into the kitchen crying. I swung her to my hip.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her.

"My tummy hurts," she said, still crying.

"Are you gonna get sick?" I asked her before feeling her head.

She was running a fever for sure. She nodded her head. I picked her up and rushed her to the bathroom. Before I got her to the bathroom she threw up in my hands. I set her down by the toilet which she immediately threw up in. I took out my phone again (after washing my hands of course). I texted Jesse. "Definitely not giving Ali a kiss for you. She threw up in my hands." I then proceeded to sit on the bathroom floor and rub her back. When she said she felt better I took her back to her room. I laid her down in her crib and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, some children's Tylenol, and a spoon. I set the bowl in the corner of her crib and opened the Tylenol. I poured it out on a spoon and gave it to her.

"Ali if you need to get sick again throw up in the bowl okay?" I told her.

She nodded. I turned on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse for her and went back to the kitchen. Scarlett was still sleeping and Tessa was still watching her movie. I walked over to her.

"Watcha watching Tessa?" I asked her.

"Cinderella," she replied.

"Are you excited to start kindergarten next week?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"What's wrong Tess?"

"What happened to Mommy and Daddy? Why haven't I seen them?" she asked me.

"Can we wait and talk about this when Jesse gets home?"

"Sure," she sighs.

I walked back to Ali's room to find her asleep in her crib. I walked back to the kitchen. Scarlett had woken up and was starting to make a fuss. I picked her up and rocked her.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked her.

She sharply exhaled and made a bunch of random noises at me. When she was finished she looked up at me and smiled. I walked back towards her room. She continued to "talk" to me as I sat in the rocking chair. While I was in the middle of feeding her Jesse walked into her room.

"Jesse why are you home so early?" I asked him.

"Well I didn't want to leave you with a fussy baby and a sick toddler," he told me.

"Ali's sleeping and as you can see Scarlett's eating."

"So what can I do for you then?" he asked.

"Well you could come over here and give me a kiss," I told him.

He walked over and kissed me on the lips. He then bent down and gave Scarlett a kiss on her head.

"How the hell did our daughter end up with super light brown hair?" he asked.

"Not sure. I'm sure she'll rub it all off and end up with dark brown hair," I told him. "Ali had super dark hair and rubbed it all off to end up with blonde hair."

"Wow. I hope she doesn't lose her beautiful blue eyes. Just like yours," he said.

"Almost all babies are born with blue eyes Jesse. Brown is more dominant than blue. She's most likely going to end up with your eyes."

Scarlett had finished eating and was squirming and fussing. She is such a daddy's girl, so I passed her off to Jesse. He gently put her over his shoulder and patted her lightly on her back. As soon as she burped, Jesse cradled her in his arms. She smiled at him and blew bubbles of spit. I smiled at their interaction.

"Hey Jess, I'm going to go check on Ali," I told him.

"Alright. Well we'll be here when you get back. Bye Momma," he said as he picked up Scarlett's hand and waved it at me.

I walked down the hallway and went into Ali's room. She was sitting up in her crib watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

"Hi baby," I greeted," Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Daddy's here. You wanna go see him?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. I picked her up and carried her back to Scarlett's room. Jesse was humming to her, and Scarlett was trying to copy him. I laughed at the sight. I set Ali on the floor and she ran over to Jesse and wrapped her little arms around his legs. Jesse passed Scarlett to me, while chuckling. He bent down to get on Ali's level.

"Mommy said you didn't feel good. Is that right princess?" he asked her. She nodded. "Do you wanna go watch a movie with Daddy?" She nodded again.

"What movie?" I asked.

"The Breakfast Club duh," he answered.

"You can't let her watch that. It's rated R dumb ass."

"Fine. Then we'll watch Pretty Woman," he told me.

"Jesse! That movie is about prostitutes," I yelled at him.

"Calm down Beca. It was a joke, but I'm glad to know you've seen it. Come on Ali. We can go watch The Lion King in Mommy and Daddy's bed," he told her.

I flipped him off as he was walking away.

"Love you too," he hollered.

"Scarlett your daddy is a movie nerd, and that's what we all love and hate most about him," I told her.

* * *

Later That Night

Jesse and I talked to Tessa before she went to bed. I could tell she was upset even when she said she was fine. Jesse let Ali sleep in bed with us so Tessa could get a good nights sleep. I set Ali on my side of the bed and told her she could sleep there, but when we all got situated in bed she decided she wanted to sleep between Jesse and I. I was curled up into Jesse, so she fought to make room for herself. She kicked me in the back the back a couple times before I got annoyed.

"Alison Harmony Piper," I snarled at her. I picked her up and put her on the other side of me. "You can sleep over here, or I'm gonna go get your pack and play and you can sleep in there," I told her.

Just as I was about asleep, Scarlett's piercing cry came over the baby monitor. I groaned and climbed over Jesse to get out of bed. I walked into Scarlett's room and picked her up.

"Shhhh," I whispered to her.

She screamed harder. Her crying intensified when I tried to feed her and again when I tried to change her diaper. She cried at the loudest volume she could possibly manage for about fifteen minutes before Jesse came in. At this point I was frustrated. I had tried singing. I had tried rocking her. I had tried everything. Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist and swayed with me, but Scarlett didn't stop crying. Jesse had turned off the baby monitor so it wouldn't wake up Ali, but she soon came in the room crying too. I was beyond done at this point. I passed Scarlett to Jesse and picked up Ali and carried her back to our room. I set up the pack and play and placed her in it. She could tell I was frustrated and laid down.

"Jesse what do we do?" I asked him when I got back to the nursery.

"I don't know Beca. I think maybe she has gas or colic. Zack used to get it all the time and it drove Krista and Mason bat-shit because he would cry for hours," Jesse told me.

Jesse was holding Scarlett with a hand under her head and one under her butt. She arched her back and screamed. She then proceeded to flail her arms and legs. After about thirty minutes of her crying with Jesse I took her back. I held her tight to my chest, but not too tight, so she wouldn't flail her arms and kick her feet. I walked the entire house holding her at least thirty times before the cries lessened to whimpers and the whimpers to soft breathing. I stood by her crib shifting my weight from one foot to another for about five minutes before I felt Jesse come up behind me again. He swayed with me again, watching his daughter peacefully sleeping in my arms.

"You did good Becs," he whispered in my ear.

"Well I had some help from my very handsome fiance. Thanks for being here today Jesse," I told him.

"Thanks for giving me my two beautiful girls, and thanks for being you because I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered back.

I lowered Scarlett into her crib and turned around. I turned and was face to face with Jesse. His breath was hot on my neck. He kissed me. When he tried to deepen the kiss I stopped him.

"This is what you get for letting Ali sleep in our room, but we can go back and sleep. I'm tired," I told him.

"You just don't want to admit that you're a big cuddle bug. Beca's a cuddle bug," he taunted.

"Am not," I denied.

"Then why did you yell at Ali when she tried to sleep in between us? It's because you like to cuddle."

"Shut up."

"I didn't hear a no."

"I said shut up," I replied.


	23. Happy Birthday Part 1

A/N: So I kept forgetting to put in the songs I used for finals. For the bellas finals I used Adore You, We Can't Stop, SMS (Bangerz), Love Money Party, and #GetItRight all by Miley Cyrus. For the trebles I used Hey there Delilah, but changed the lyrics to the proposal song. Also, I'm thinking about starting a series of one shots. If you guys have any ideas for them pm me. They are not going to be based off of this story.

August 9

Today is my birthday and I really hope Jesse doesn't make a big deal out of it. Instead of Jesse, Scarlett, or Ali waking me up, Aubrey did. Why the fuck Jesse let her in is beyond me. She poked me in the ribs.

"Beca get up. Jesse already took Tessa to her first day of kindergarten and you have classes in an hour. I'm here to be your bitch because I have nothing better to do then spend time with you," she told me.

"Aubrey I don't fuck women," I muttered obviously still sleepy.

"What? Never mind I don't want to know. Get up before I get Chloe to drag you into the shower. We all know she has no problem doing it. You are lucky Jesse dealt with the girls this morning. Now go get in the shower," she said.

"Fine," I grumbled as I stumbled out of bed and into the shower. Last night was rough because Scarlett is still has colic. Jesse and I have been super tired these last few days. I don't know how we are going to make it through school. I let the water pour over my body, not even bothering to sing. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I get dressed in a red tank top, sleeveless cardigan, and skinny jeans.

"Are you awake now sleepyhead?" Aubrey asked as I exited the bathroom.

"I. Need. Coffee," I answered. I stalked off into the kitchen where Jesse met me half way with my coffee. I chugged the entire mug, only tasting the last sip. "Mmm. What was in that?"

"Hot chocolate mix, cinnabon creamer, a pinch of sugar, and a dash of cinnamon," he told me.

"That was fucking amazing!" I exclaimed.

"It's the secret ingredient that makes it so good though.. Secret Swanson Recipe," he said.

"Tell me. I have to have more."

"You get to know when you are a Swanson."

"But but but," I stuttered.

"Soon baby. Soon," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Where's the girls?" I asked.

"Ali is with Krista. She's taking her and Zack to the zoo. They'll be back later," he told me.

"Scarlett?"

"Sleeping at the moment. Aubrey's going to watch her while we go to class."

"Do we have to go to class?" I whined.

"Yes baby. It's only one class today. She'll be fine with Aubrey for an hour."

"Oh I'm not worried about her. I have algebra with Dr. Smith," I told him.

"I have algebra with him too."

"Cool. Sit by me?"

"No I think I'm going to sit by the hot blonde chick."

"Smart ass."

"But I'm your smart ass and you love me, put up with my movie facts, and had my baby."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you."

"You just couldn't deny the charm," he said.

"Yup. That's what it was," I replied sarcastically.

"As much as I would love to stay here and talk about how I won you over with my body, we have to get going or we are going to be late. Now go give baby Swanson a kiss and let's go."

"Fine." I stalked back to the nursery where Aubrey was holding Scarlett. "Bye baby. Give mommy kisses," I told Scarlett. She picked her head up off of Aubrey's arm to look at me. She puckered up her lips like Jesse had taught her, and I bent my head over and kissed her. "Bree take care of my baby."

"Don't worry Becs. She'll be fine. Bye Mommy," Aubrey said as she picked up Scarlett's hand and waved it.

I walked out to the driveway to find Jesse sitting in the car. I slid in the passenger side. He pulled the car out of the driveway. I hooked my phone up to the stereo in the car and turned on #Beautiful by Mariah Carey and Miguel. Jesse started singing.

"Hop on the back of my bike  
Let the good wind blow through your hair  
With an ass like that and a smile so bright  
Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah  
Ride on through the middle of the night  
Let the moonlight kiss your skin  
When you dance like that, your jeans so tight  
Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again

You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah  
You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah," he sung.

"I like when you run red lights  
Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me  
Always in control, how you do it, I don't know  
But I don't care, take me anywhere  
'Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible.  
And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah," I sang.

"You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah  
You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful  
And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah," we sang together.

Jesse parked the car and I pulled his face close to mine.

"You're fucking beautiful," he whispered against my lips. He then kissed me.

"Come on Jesse. We have to go to class," I told him. He groaned in response. "Don't give me that. I wanted to skip, but you wouldn't let me."

He practically jumped out of the car. "Come on Beca!" he hollered at me while taking off running.

"Slow down. I don't run on only one cup of coffee," I shouted after him.

"I've seen you run on less, but I'll walk because it's your birthday."

"Damn it. I thought you forgot."

"Beca, we are friends with Aubrey. She is the only person I know that doesn't need a facebook reminder to remember birthdays."

"True true."

"Now let's go to class or we are going to be late."

"Ughhh," I groaned.

He interlaced our fingers as soon as I caught up with him. We walked in silence all the way to the math building. Jesse opened the door for me.

"After you beautiful," he told me.

"Come on nerd."

We got into the classroom about fifteen minutes early. Jesse and I picked out seats in the back of the classroom. He sat down in his chair and I immediately sat on his lap out of instinct. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. It was probably the most at ease I had been in a couple of days. I could have stayed like that forever.

"Bec, as much as I love this seating arrangement, I don't think the teacher will appreciate you sitting on my lap," Jesse whispered in my ear.

"Babe," I replied seriously, "that was the most relaxed I have been in days and you just ruined it. As much as I love Scarlett, she needs to hurry up and get over this whole colic thing. Ali was never that fussy and it's starting to worry me because she is so little."

"I'm so sorry darling. I know it's tough. I'm tired too. I think if she keeps crying like this we should take her to her pediatrician." He picked me up and sat me in my own seat. I jutted out my bottom lip like Ali does when she doesn't get her way. He laughed at me. Just then a leggy brunette walked in and sat down on the other side of Jesse. She turned to Jesse.

"Hello. I'm Nikki. It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted. Just then another leggy brunette walked in and sat next to me. Except this one was Stacie.

"Looks like little miss sunshine has some competition," she teased.

"Bitch hold my weave," I responded.

"Good one Bec. But we all know you don't want to go back in the slammer," Stacie remarked.

"When was I ever in jail?"

"Not actual jail. Like kinky jail. With Jesse."

"Stacie, I literally don't even know why I hang out with you."

"I didn't hear a denial ear spike," she taunted.

"Fuck. Why do you always want to talk about my sex life?" I asked.

"Still not hearing anything."

"I plead the fifth?" I joked.

"Come on Beca. I can tell when people are getting laid. And you, my dear Bella dictator, are not." I flipped her off. Just then the teacher walked in.

* * *

After Class

I had practically fallen asleep in my chair. I felt Jesse scoop me up and carry me out of the classroom. I opened my eyes. Just as we were about to leave the classroom, the teacher stopped Jesse.

"Hey man. I know college is rough on everyone, but you just can't let her sleep through classes anymore. At least not my class," the teacher told Jesse.

"I'm sorry. It's just that our three month old daughter has severe colic, and we don't get much sleep. No one in our house does," Jesse defended me.

"I don't really want to hear all about how your parents hate living with you because you knocked up some girl at college," he replied snarkily.

"We don't live with my parents. We own a house, we are engaged, and our daughter was most definitely not a mistake. Now if you'll excuse me."

Jesse carried me all the way to the car, and then proceeded to slide me into the passenger's side and buckle me in. He walked around to the driver's side and slid in.

"Beca I know you are awake and heard what that douche had to say," he said.

"How dare he say anything bad about her? He doesn't know us and he most certainly doesn't know my sweet angel," I answered. I let a tear slip down my face.

"It's okay Beca. Please don't cry," Jesse said as he wiped away my tears.

"Jesse I don't think it is alright. People are always going to judge me for having them. For getting married young, and then getting divorced."

"Beca, look at me. I don't judge you. Our baby was made out of love. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I only want your opinion. You are my whole world. I love you," he cradled my head gently in his hands.

"Thank you Jesse. You always know what to say. I love you too," I replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go get Scarlett from the house. We are meeting my family for your birthday lunch," Jesse told me.

"Okay."

* * *

At the restaurant

Jesse carried in Scarlett and I followed closely behind. We immediately found Kris, Jake, Krista, Mason, Zack, and Ali waiting for us. Ali was sitting on Krista's lap, as was Zack, the two of them talking animatedly to each other. They all got up and walked towards us. Jake went up to the hostess.

"Hi. I have reservations for eight plus a baby," he told her.

"Alright. Right this way," the hostess responded while counting out menus. "Do you want a menu for her?" She asked Jake, gesturing to me. Jesse started snickering, as did everyone else. The hostess looked truly puzzled.

"Yeah that's fine," Jake finally replied.

"Shut up Jesse," I said to him.

"I didn't say anything Becs," he replied.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it."

"Oh come on. It was funny. I love that people think you are twelve because you are so short."

"It's my birthday. Be nice to me," I pouted.

We got seated at the table. Scarlett is sitting in her car seat, which is sitting on the chair in between Jesse and I. Even though she is thirteen weeks old now, she is the size of an average newborn. Scarlett is very smart though. She may be small, but her mind and some motor skills are on track with her age. She can pick her head up momentarily, reaches for things, and of course Jesse taught her to give kisses. She wriggled in her car seat, wanting to be held. I unbuckled her and picked her up. She cooed and smiled at me. I settled her in my arms, and picked up a menu. An overly perky waitress came up to the table.

"Hi I'm Nikki. I'll be taking care of y'all tonight," I nearly choked on my own spit. "Oh hey Jesse," she flirted. I shot daggers at her.

"I so wish I could drink," I muttered.

"What can I get y'all to start with?" Nikki asked.

"I'll have a root beer," I started.

"I'll have the same," Jesse went next.

"Ali cat what do you want?" I asked her.

"Pite!" she exclaimed.

"She'll have Sprite," I told Nikki. As the rest of the family went around ordering their drinks, I couldn't help but notice that Nikki never broke I contact with Jesse. When she finally left, I slapped Jesse (playfully of course).

"Dude, she was totally flirting with you," I whispered to him.

"Well dude," he mocked me,"she should know that I am happily engaged. But I find it sweet that you're jealous."

"Am not!" I defended.

"Are too."

"Fine. Please take your daughter. My arm is falling asleep."

"Are you using Scarlett to repel Nikki?" he asked me.

"No my arm is legitimately asleep right now, but that's a good idea. My arm can hang on for a few more minutes." Nikki walked back carrying a tray of drinks. "Here Jesse. Please take Scarlett." I excused myself from the table, but hid around the corner to watch.

After Nikki finished distributing the drinks, she turned to Jesse.

"I think it's super sweet that you are watching your niece while your sister is in the bathroom," Nikki told him.

"Actually, this is my daughter. Beca is my fiance. Not my sister. That's my sister," he said pointing at Krista.

"Oh," she said then stalked off. I returned to the table.

"Oh my God. That was priceless. Her face when you said that Scarlett was your daughter. Then again when you said I was your fiance. That was hilarious," I said laughing super hard, as was everyone else at the table. Once my fit of laughter calmed down I turned to Krista.

"So Krista. What preschool do you have Zack enrolled in? I'm thinking of enrolling Ali," I told her.

"Oh that would be good. If you want I can talk to the director and get you in," she told me.

"That would be great Krista. Thank you so much," I said. Another waiter showed up.

"I'm Jason. I'll be taking care of you all tonight. Are you ready to order?" he asked. We all ordered and proceeded to chat. Just as I saw our food coming around the corner, Scarlett woke up. She whimpered in Jesse's arms. She gleamed up at him with her big, expressive, blue eyes. Jesse popped a light pink pacifier in her mouth and slid her in her car seat. He proceeded to buckle her in and wrap her in her blanket. She sat contently and stared at us while we ate.

"Breakfast for lunch, Nerd?" I asked him.

"It's just so delicious," he argued.

"Hey Jess?"

"Hmm," he replied.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is," he paused to check his phone,"2:45. Why?"

"Shit we have to go get Tessa from school. It gets out at 3!" I exclaimed.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry guys. We have to go," Jesse told them. They all stood up and gave us hugs. I collected Ali and carried her to the car, while Jesse grabbed Scarlett. Jesse scared me with the way he was driving.

"Jesus Jesse. Get your shit together man," I told him.

He pulled into the parking lot at Tessa's school five minutes early. I just went ahead and unbuckled Scarlett and just took her and slid her into this new sling I had gotten for my birthday. Jesse unbuckled Ali, who he then hoisted on his hip. She laid her head on his shoulder. Jesse grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. We entered the building and stood outside Tessa's classroom. As soon as the bell rang, all the children rushed out of the classroom and to their parents waiting in the hall. Tessa went up to Jesse, and he immediately picked her up.

"Are you Tessa's mother?" The teacher came up to me and asked.

"Um no. I'm her older sister," I replied awkwardly.

"Oh," the woman replied. "I'm Mrs. White but please call me Veronica. I'm so pleased to have your sister in my class. I can already tell that she is an intelligent young lady."

"Thank you. I'm Beca," I offered my hand out for her to shake. "And behind me somewhere with Tessa, is my fiance Jesse."

"And who is this little one?" she asked gesturing to the sling.

"This is my daughter Scarlett," I said.

"How precious. I'll let you go. I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Nice to meet you," I replied. I turned to face Jesse. "Let's get out of here before Scarlett wakes up and starts crying," I told him.


End file.
